Heroes of Equestria
by The Mighty Ninyn
Summary: Taking place after "Realms Unite." New ponies will be shown. A whole new set of heroes to learn new lessons and alot more about the realm they live in. Sacrifices will be made. And a new journey to begin for all to see.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm working on my "Frienship is Magic" writing skills before I finish "Realms Unite" because i am awful at writing "FIM" style wise because I'm used to hands instead of hooves and magic from a unicorn horn hehehe.  
**

**Credit to this Story Goes to my Friend Hannah Lingo (Scarlet Blitz)**

**I do not own My Little Pony I'm simply doing this for fun and entertainment not Profit.**

"Wait who are you? Who am I?!" The Alicorn called. The redheaded Alicorn smiled, "I am Queen Laurel and you are Night Glade Defender of Equestria, and you will learn!" Laurel called as Glade was sucked through a magical portal listening to the echoing call of his mother.

Night Glade woke with a start, a purple light lit the chamber and Glade turned to see Twilight Sparkle staring at him with concern. Glade sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Why are you in my chamber?" he asked annoyed. Twilight shook her head and sighed, "I heard your yelling throughout the castle! I thought you were under attack or something!" she said. Glade looked around himself and noticed the burnt holes in the bed and walls, "Magic sleep fight… ugh," he said hoarsely.

Twilight huffed and turned to open the drapes with her magic, "No wait!" Glade cried but she pulled open the shades and Glade screamed as the light burned his eyes, "Bright light bright light!" he yelled going back under his torn covers.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Enough of this hiding in the dark and shadows! You've been here for nearly a year and you still insist on this mysterious stallion persona!" she yelled pointing a hoof at his hooded coat. Glade moaned, "Aren't your friends enough publicity I need?!" he said under his pillow with a groan. Twilight grimaced, "No! You need to actually go out and see the world! This brings me to the other reason why I'm here; Princess Celestia is transferring you to a new part of Equestria," she said with a smile. Glade froze then looked up from under his pillow, "A new part?" he asked.

Twilight's expression shifted a bit, "Sort of. You're being transferred to my sister in law's kingdom. The Crystal Empire to be precise," she said with a forced smile. Glade got out of bed and looked at her concerned, "Have I not done well?" he asked. Twilight blushed, "No no it's not that at all I promise. There is a new cave that's been discovered outside the kingdom and its magic is really abnormal compared to regular equestrian magic. We believe that it's…" Glade cut her off, "It's from their realm?" he said. Twilight's eyes widened as her horn ignited as she zipped Glade's mouth shut tightly, "You know were not supposed to talk about that!" she screeched.

Glade pulled on the zipper hard but it wouldn't budge. He turned and gave Twilight an angry glare, "I'm sorry," she said a little embarrassed about how she sounded. Twilight's horn ignited once more as she released the zipper. Glade frowned and turned to pull out a suit case and began packing his things, *Thought I was supposed to help out here. Not be some silly princesses errand pony?!* Glade thought darkly…

The Crystal Empire seemed bright and more colorful than ever. Scarlet Blitz trotted down one lane and looked around at the magnificent architecture that surrounded her. It had been years since the Empire's disappearance. Thanks to the Crystal Princess and Spike the Valiant the empire was free of its dark era. Scarlet smiled as she walked past other ponies who were chatting about random gossip and the events that had happened over the past years in Equestria. Today Scarlet started her new job as a guard for Princess Cadence herself, "Oh I'm so nervouscited!" she squealed the weird word she had heard from a puffy pink haired pony she had seen awhile back. The word sounded weird but Scarlet liked the way it sounded.

Walking towards the castle Scarlet took notice of how the guards all looked so strict. Two older stallions stood at the door. On the left stood a guard with a Blue Mane and an orange coat, Flash Sentry, Scarlet believed and on the right stood the captain Shining Armor, Husband to the Princess and brother to Princess Twilight Sparkle! Scarlet's face turned a dark shade of red as she passed the two, *Oh my sweet Celestia is this really happening?!* She thought happily.

In the throne room Princess Cadence stood smiling at the young mare, "Ms. Blitz I presume?" she said. Scarlet blushed a little darker as she nodded, "Yes your highness," she squeaked. No pony had called her name so formally before. Cadence walked down from her throne and brought forth a set of armor, "I've heard lots about the music and joy you bring to other ponies Scarlet. I chose you out of the many who have trained many years to come and guard me. Of course my Shining Armor was a little skeptical but believe me he's got no room to talk," she said with a bright smile.

Scarlet smiled and giggled but quickly stopped, "I-I'm sorry," she said. Cadence laughed merrily giving off a pleasant aura around her being, "Don't worry its quiet alright. You have a cute laugh. The stallions must give you a lot of attention don't they?" Cadence asked politely. Scarlet shook her head with a little questioning expression, "No. I don't really socialize much. I just pump up the beat at a party or go out and enjoy the melodies of nature," she said.

Cadence put a hoof to her chin and began to walk around and examine Scarlet closely, "Don't worry about being shy around me. I'm not strict like everyone says I am. I'm rather a free spirit and I enjoy new experiences. So please feel free to be yourself," she said. Scarlet smiled, *I think I'm going to like it here,* she thought following Cadence down into the armory.

Many stallions stood at the ready as Cadence and Scarlet walked down the halls, "Is it like this all the time?" Scarlet asked. Cadence laughed lightly, "Unfortunately yes. Mainly the men are strict. The women are aggressive towards them to keep them in line but otherwise their harmless," she said opening the armory doors. A set of armor painted grey with a golden out line stood in the center of the room. A pink light lit the room and suddenly the armor was now on Scarlet herself and the room went dark, "Do you accept the responsibility of defending thy Princess till the death?" A male's voice said from the dark. Scarlet cringed then remembered the peace she felt with the Princess and she stood tall and firm, "I do!" she said.

"Do you~!" The voice was cut off by Cadence's voice, "Shining dear must you always do this to my newest staff member?" she asked lighting the room once more. Shining Armor stood on the side with a ridiculous look on his face between seriousness and laughter, "I'm sorry dear but it's too much of an offer to pass up. I'm terribly sorry if I scared you Ms. Scarlet," he said.

Scarlet smiled, "It's alright. I am honored to be at the Princesses side where I can do some real good for once," she said. Shining smiled as he looked from his wife to the mare beside her, "Then I am proud to officially say that you are now Scarlet Blitz: Ace Protector of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and~" Cadence cut him off again, "Cadence!" she said. Shining Armor stifled a laugh and fought back a tear or two of laughter, "Fine Eheheh. Ace Protector of Princess Cadence," he said. Scarlet smiled as she looked over the armor she wore and the badge that hung on the front of it. The symbol of the Crystal Empire etched with the crystal heart in the middle glowed with magic. Scarlet new that her life was going to change greatly, but how greatly no one knew for sure…

**As you can see I'm really sloppy with FIM writing style but hey that's what this is for.  
I had a really hard time deciding how to tie "Realms Unite" with this story so i just ****randomly thought of a stupid way to put it in.**

**Please Leave a Review and don't hold back on your feelings! Thank you**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I'm sending out to many chapters and such all at once  
but I'm very impatient and like to put as much as i can out there! **

**Credit to this Story Goes to my Friend Hannah Lingo (Scarlet Blitz) and J Dawn Jones (Spring Melody)**

**I do not own My Little Pony I'm simply doing this for fun and entertainment not Profit.**

A delightful smell of food passed through the tent. Scarlet sat out side with her headphones on and was singing while cooking. Glade awoke to Scarlet's voice, and the smell of food, "Ugh my head," he said walking out to Scarlet oblivious to the lip stick kiss mark on his cheek.

Scarlet was singing with her eyes closed cooking eggs and pancakes. Glade sat next to her and taps her shoulder gently, "Morning," he said shyly. Scarlet took off her headphones, "Morning," she said smiling. Still oblivious to the mark Glade sighed, "Don't do that again. Ok," he said. "Ok, "she said handing him a plate with pancakes and eggs.

Glade scowled, "That's it? Not going to say anything?" he said annoyed. Scarlet's ears sank down and she spoke dramatically, "Oh I'm so sorry your highness. I'm so sorry I worried you and I hope you're ok," she smirked. Glade frowned, "I...never mind... I'm glad that you're ok..." he said turning the other way with the mark clear in her vision.

Scarlet smiled and laughed at him. Glade turned, "What's so funny?" He asks as she began to laugh and fall over. Glade scowls, "What?!" He yells blushing red. Scarlet keeps laughing, "Your face…is so red," she giggles. Glade snorts and turns away, "Hmph," he grunts.

Scarlet blushes and turns towards Glade, "Hey," she says shyly. Glade turns as she kisses his cheek and giggles. Glade blushes a dark shade of red and fell over. Scarlet

Giggled, "What's wrong?" she smiled.

Glades wings went up all stiff, "Crap!" He yelled embarrassed. Scarlet blushes a little darker and looks at his wings then giggles. Glade fought with his wings but they were to stiff to put down, "Why did you do that?" He yelled

Glade notices she's blushing and she giggles lightly, "How do you put your wings down silly?" she asks trying to help put his wings down. "It's not that I can't...Its cuz..." Glade blushes really dark. Scarlet's ears flop to side and she looks at Glade with cute eyes. Glade looks back at and his wings grow stiffer, "Agh! Stupid... wing bnr" he mumbled.

Scarlet hears his little comment and blushes then she begins to laugh. Glade turned away feeling foolish and embarrassed, "I hate these things," he said. Scarlet's wings flap up as she turns back then she blushes in embarrassment, "Gah!" she yells with annoyance. Glade laughs, "Ha! You've got it to now!" He laughs.

Scarlet blushes a darker red and looks at him with my cute eyes, "How do you suppose we put these stupid things down?" she asks slyly. Glade blushes, "I think you're too young to know that," he said turning really dark. Scarlet scoffs, "Wow really? Ok let's get this straight mister. I'm not too young for you to tell me how to get these things to go down... I'm willing to know anything," she said.

Glade blushes and speaks nervously, "Well...when two ponies really love each other or...pleasure then selves...really well..." he stammered. Scarlet rolls her eyes with disappointment, "I'm a lot older than that! I've heard the speech before," she says blushing as she stepped in close.

Glade quickly stepped back breaking the kiss, "I...I've never..." he covers his face with his wing. Scarlet smiled and laughed as she removed his wings from his face. Glade's emerald eyes shined bright from the glow of the fire and Scarlet felt very different then she had around other colts, "Night Glade…" she said softly stepping closer towards him. Glade felt nervous but his feelings mimicked Scarlet's as she kissed him on the lips. Glade kissed her back and smiled as they broke the kiss, "We should get back to the mission..." he says as his wings finally went back down.

Scarlet sighed as her wings went back down. *Phew... that almost got out of hand. I don't think she really likes me anyhow,* he thought. Scarlet smiled and got up and patted Glade's head as she kissed his cheek while putting her armor back on. Glade frowns, "Where are these caves?" he asked.

Scarlet blushed as she looked at him sheepishly, "Um… I'm not really sure," she said shyly. Glade scowled, "Really?!" He says. "Yes really!" Scarlet growled. Glade backs off a little remembering Revan's warning, "I didn't mean to sound rude. I was just asking," he said. Scarlet sighed, "I'm sorry," she said.

Glade sighs, "Did the princess give you anything peculiar before you left?" He asked. Scarlet looked up and smiled, "Yes actually. She gave me a map I think," she says pulling a scroll out of her pack handing it to him. Glade sighs with relief, "Ok cool." He says sitting on his rump.

Time goes by and creatures pass the camp site. Timber Wolves and manticores all avoided the camp due to Glade's protection spell. Glade sat on the ground closely studying the map not even looking up to check on Scarlet. Scarlet looked at the Alicorn with distaste and yawned. Scarlet noticed the setting sun and yawned even more.

Glade looked up for a moment to stretch and noticed, "Sleepy?" he said. "No," she lied. Glade scowled, "Go to sleep naturally or I'll make you sleep," he said.

"No," Scarlet said with a cheesy smile while sticking out here tongue. Glade sighed as his horn ignited and a sleepy spell fell over Scarlet slowly and softly, "Sorry," Glade said. Scarlet yawns deeply, "Why you…" she says wearily as she falls asleep on his lap. Glade hoofpalms himself, "Note to self... Be wary of women," he says putting up another barrier. As Glade continues his studying with Scarlet on his lap she hugs him tightly. Glade blushes as his wings stiffen again, "Damnit," he murmurs.

"I… luv… you," Scarlet murmurs in her sleep still hugging him. Glades eyes widen, "M-me?" He stammers. "Ye…"she whispers in her sleep. Glade sighs, "You hardly know me," he laughs. Scarlet's ears go down as she snuggled up against him while sleeping.

Glade sighed, "Maybe I'll know when we know each other better heheheh" he says. Scarlet releases Glade as her wings open up and cover herself to keep warm. Glade sits there keeping watch as the night passes on. The sun began to rise later on and Scarlet yawned and awoke with shimmering eyes. Scarlet looked about herself noticing Glade now slept with his wings wrapped around them. Scarlet smiled, "Oh Glade," she said while squeezing out of his grasp. Glade rolled over and covered himself up. Scarlet smiles and rolled her eyes.

Glade woke up and blushed, "I um...I'm sorry..." he said quickly getting up and looking at the map. Scarlet laughed and smiled, "It's ok" she said. Glade finally found the cave on the map, "That way!" He yells pointing a hoof. As they began to pack and started walking in the direction needed the two came upon a beautifully designed hut.

A Yellow Mare with green hair came out of the hut, "Oh Visitors" she says merrily. Scarlet and Glade smiled, "Hello," they said in unison. The mare laughed so magically, "So tell me. What brings a couple such as your selves into the crystal forest today?" she asked. Glade blushed, "We're not a couple miss. I promise," he chuckled nervously. Scarlet sighed, "We're here on important business ma'am. What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Spring Melody." She said politely. "My name is Night Glade," he said with joy. Scarlet smiled, "And my name is Scarlet Blitz," she said. Melody sighed, "What a nice name set you two have. So why are you here?" she asked nicely.

Glade looked from Scarlet to Melody and shrugged, "We're looking for a cave that may have recently formed after Tireks defeat. You wouldn't possibly know where that might be would you?" he asked her sheepishly. Melody frowned and sighed, "Many have come searching in hopes of finding treasure. Most have never returned. I've gone venturing for the cave myself yes. The cave is unnatural. Something crawled from the cave and tried to claim me but my melodic voice repelled the dark creature and sent it scuttling back into its hole. I can tell you two are both kind hearted. You'll need a pony with my skills to enter that cave. I know neither of you can send back the shadows like I can," She said.

Scarlet seemed convinced, "Ok," she said. Together the three entered to the cave as melodies harmonic voice chased away the dark tendrils that protruded from the cave's opening, "Something doesn't feel right about this place..." Glade said.

"Yes… It doesn't feel right at all. You were right not to venture in here alone Melody," Scarlet said. Melody nodded, "I thank thee for coming here. Tis a sign from above that you two have arrived I'm telling yee," she said. Glade smiled, "Your certainly correct about that Melody," he said to himself.

Deeper in the cave an aura of pure dark essence emitted from below, "Seems like we know where it's at," Scarlet said. Glade peered down into the hole where the energy emanated from. He could feel the negative output the energy was sending forth.

Scarlet felt weary and scared as her ears went down, "Night Glade!" she yelped in fear. Glade snarled, "Get back! I know who this is! Run to the entrance!" he yelled as a humanoid figure appeared before them with dark red eyes, "Fresh meat!" It said.

Night Glade's horn ignited and a bright light lit the room causing the creature to cry out in pain, "GO NOW!," Glade said as he put up a barrier between the creature and his friends. Scarlet looked at Night Glade with tears, "Don't wait for me Scarlet. I promise everything's going to be alright!" Glade said. Scarlet nodded and began to run towards the entrance with Melody not far behind.

"Time to finally use "that" spell," Glade said as he blasted the creature with a beam of magic pushing it back. "Shotay!" Glade yelled and his pony form transformed into a human before Scarlet's eyes. Scarlet's ears went down and her eyes went blood shot from the magical pulse.

Night Glade stood tall with a magical tome in his hand as another form soared in beside him, "Alright Revan your turn," Glade said. Revan nodded as he placed an earing on Glade's left ear and his right ear the two became one, "You will not have them...Night Walker!" Nightshade said pointing two fingers at the shadowy figure.

Scarlet trembled in fear and ran out of cave entrance behind a very confused and frightened Melody. Nightshade smiled looking back towards the shadow, "Now I don't have to hold back!" He yelled. Scarlet and Melody felt the pressure from their power and hid inside a hollow tree trembling in fear.

Nightshade was sent flying out the cave with Night Walker close behind, "I don't know how you stole Roark's powers and body but I'll still defeat you!" He yelled. Night Walker laughed making the trees rot from the horrid sound. Nightshade drew his blades and his eyes turned electric blue, "Let's get this started," he said charging towards the beast with his blade's glowing bright.

**Okay all i have to say is I'm so glad i have Nightshade as a character  
or Revan Arrow however you guys wanna call him XD**

**Melody is probably gonna be a really big key character and i plan  
to add more characters besides my old ones as I go along so  
don't plan on just seeing The Mane 6, Nightshade,or The Sentients  
around much.**

**Well actually except Star Bright and Kisashi but we'll get to that later XD**

**Please leave reviews as always and remeber have fun wit this! :3**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this chapter is going to have alooooot more fighting and more desritpion put into it  
than my previous chapters so i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it!**

**Credit to this Story Goes to my Friend Hannah Lingo (Scarlet Blitz) and J Dawn Jones (Spring Melody)**

**I do not own My Little Pony I'm simply doing this for fun and entertainment not Profit.**

Scarlet stared in horror at the creature named Night Walker and in awe at the human standing before her, but where was Night Glade? Did this Night Walker kill him in cold blood?! She thought sadly.

The creature Night Walker only growled as it's blood red eyes focused on the human standing before it, *Growl, Snarl,* it snapped at the human viciously but not attacking. The human put up what looked like a * and a barrier formed between him and Night Walker.

"Scarlet I know that you're scared but you have to trust me. My name is Nightshade of the zodiac realm. I know this might be a lot to take in but I'm from another realm and I'm here to protect you. Glade was a counter part of me and the two of us fused together and became one being. I'm sure you've heard the tale of Realms uniting, yes?" he asked.

Scarlet's mind was spinning but she reluctantly nodded staring at Nightshade as she noticed his pine green eyes, "Glade…" she said in a small voice while blushing. Nightshade sighed and turned his attention to Night Walker who was now attacking the barrier.

Nightshade pulled out two sabres one black with green writing on it and the other was white with blue writing on it. Scarlet didn't understand why but she could read the writing on the blades, "Shin Ryu… Shiekatsu Ryu… Dragons? Why would your swords be named dragons?" Scarlet asked.

Nightshade sighed, "Because they're sentient weapons that were crafted long ago," he said backing away slowly from the barrier as it began to crack, "Shin Ryu was crafted by me and Shiekatsu was crafted by my father," he said. Scarlet looked at Nightshade from head to toe, "But you like a young man!" she said.

Nightshade used his energy and blasted Night Walker back as he broke through the barrier, "I've been alive for many years' Scarlet. More than I wish I had but I did. Please get out of here while you still can!" he said stomping his foot on the ground causing a pink pike erupt from the ground and pierce Night Walker through the chest.

Scarlet felt tear's sting her eyes, "What about you?" she asked. Nightshade smiled, "Don't you worry about a thing. If there's one thing I know it's that I'm not going to lose while defending a friend," he said. Scarlet choked back a sob and began to run away with Melody close behind her.

Nightshade blocked one of Night Walker's attacks and kicked him in the stomach hard, "Sorry to fight and run but your time will come later!" Nightshade said teleporting away. Night Walker roared in fury sending out a shock wave throughout the forest!

Melody turned and felt the negative energy beginning to corrupt the forests life and power. Scarlet turned to yell at Melody but she saw a mystical aura surround Melody as she began to sing a harmonic voice that echoed throughout the forest.

Night Walker felt the song of harmony rip away at his insides and he quickly retreated back into his dark cave. Melodies graceful voice began to quiet down as she felt the essence of Night Walker fade from the forest, "It'll be a long while before we see him again…" she said with a sad look.

Nightshade appeared before Scarlet and Melody and smiled, "Nice singing there Melody," he said with a wink. Melody smiled and crossed her legs while blushing lightly, "It was nothing really," she said. Nightshade laughed and turned towards Scarlet, "I'm sorry I yelled and rushed you guys out of there like that," he said.

Scarlet scowled at Nightshade, "Who gave you control over this mission anyhow?!" she yelled. Nightshade laughed all the louder, "Star Bright Silver sent me to take control as soon as Glade summoned me missy," he said sticking a tongue out at her.

Scarlet's body turned dark red at the sound of hearing him call her "missy", "What did you call me?!" she screeched. Nightshade stuck out his tongue, "Miiiisssssyyyyy," he dragged it on with a cheeky smile. Scarlet pulled out her bow and shot an ice arrow at him but Nightshade quickly caught it with his bare hand and Scarlet's eyes widened, *No one's ever stood still! No one's ever tried to stop my arrows! Now here standing before me a human catching it with his bare hand!* She thought.

Nightshade snapped the arrow in half and slashed into the air with his black sabre and motioned for the two to follow him. Seeing the way Nightshade could handle himself she had no argument in following him. Scarlet huffed and blew her hair out of her face and followed grudgingly.

Through the portal the three went and they soon appeared within a great white dome room with other humans and Star Bright Silver waiting for them. Nightshade signaled for the other sentients to leave all except for Star Bright, "Night Walker's on the move. He's heading for their alternate realm as we speak!" he yelled.

Star Bright sighed and looked to the two ponies that had followed him and then back at Nightshade, "Then we must hurry. This Night Walker is even more dangerous than any of us had believed. There are separate parts of him scattered amongst the other realms all wishing to reunite and become one. Kenobi and Skywalker could not fend off the sith version of Night Walker and now that part of him has returned to the shadow dimension!" she yelled. Nightshade sighed and sat down on the floor, "What must we do?" he asked. Star Bright heaved a great sigh and turned to Scarlet and Melody, "My dear little ponies you are about to enter something that should never have surfaced… Will you help us in our cause?" she asked.

Melody could feel the urgency in this mare's request, "Milady it would be my honor to serve with you," she said. Scarlet looked from Melody and Star to Nightshade and felt the bitter taste in her mouth remembering Glade's warm touch, "F-fine…" she said letting out a sigh.

Star Bright smiled and shifted into her human form and used her magic to hold up the two ponies, "Excellent now let me see here," she said pulling out a measuring tape then started to examine multiple angles on each of the girls. Nightshade turned and payed no attention to the event, *What have you wrought now?* he thought.

"Aha!" Star Bright exclaimed as she snapped her fingers. Scarlet and Melody both felt strange as their bodies elongated and they sprouted fingers and other appendages growing to the height of Star Bright who stood 5'11 compared to Nightshade who was 6'3.

The girls felt off balance and almost toppled over but Star Bright quickly dashed forward and placed her fingers on their foreheads and sent forth memory bolts throughout them. Suddenly the girls didn't feel any different than when they were ponies noting the height and the details that had changed on them.

Nightshade turned back around and wolf whistled at Scarlet openly without thinking to well and she blushed, "What are you staring at idiot?!" she said. Nightshade caught himself and blushed then turned towards the thrones staring up at the ceiling.

Star Bright laughed and held up Scarlet's bow and it began to radiate a bright light as it turned from regular brown to a shining silver with decretive streams on the front of it. On the back there were rune's carved into it. Scarlet looked at the runes and read aloud, "Return?" she said.

Nightshade rose to his feet, "Fire an arrow at me and see what happens," he said pulling out his swords again. Scarlet looked at him and smiled, "Ok," she said pulling out an arrow. Star Bright smiled as Scarlet let fly and Nightshade deflected her arrow without even flinching. The bow began to glow with a slight red aura and the arrow that lay at Nightshade's feet returned to Scarlet's quiver.

"Now do you understand?" Nightshade said withdrawing his blades. Scarlet smiled and ran her fingers over the pretty bow, "Thank you…" she said. Star Bright bowed before the young archer and turned towards Melody, "You may not know battle or magic, but I sense great power within your voice. I bestow upon you the necklace of Roark Lindrake. One of the few remaining artifacts recovered during the first sentient war. It was purified in the river of hope itself and has the power to protect you from all shadows and amplify your music not only to heal and protect but you may now cast illusions with your voice. Illusions that not only will fool your opponent but could very well fool you. Be very careful using your magic for it may not always be wise to use the illusions," she said.

Melody nodded and turned towards Scarlet with a pleasant smile, "Now hold on a second," Nightshade said summoning a box out of thin air. "This is my gift to the both of you," he said pulling forth a golden wand and a set of red and violet daggers. The wand he handed over to Melody, "This wand was made by my wife before she passed. It aids in illusions and grants one wish per year. Another added bonus is that it can shoot out elemental balls of energy at a whim at your decision," he said.

Nightshade summoned a leather belt and handed it to Scarlet with the daggers hanging on the sides, "These daggers were made by my son Lucius. They were meant to be an offering to me but he was slain in battle before he could perform the ritual… The red dagger has corrosive nectar coated around it giving it a vile bite when it hits a target. The violet blade sends electrical pulses into your target making them go numb while biting at them with a fierce poison of an exion demon. Use them only if necessary," he said.

Scarlet nodded as Nightshade turned and ripped open another portal, "We're heading back to Equestria. Scarlet and I that is… Melody I wish for you to stay here and train under Elustar's and Star Bright's tutelage," he said.

"As well as mine," A voice called. All eye's turned to see Kisashi Arunsune walking into the throne room, "She has a very special talent and I wish to put it to its fullest potential," he said. Nightshade rubbed his eyes and stared in confusion at The Lord Of Chakra, *Kisashi speaking?! Not only is he speaking but he's speaking openly!?* he thought exasperated.

Kisashi walked up to Melody and slid his hand across her face gently causing her to blush, "Oh yes… Very interesting," he said turning towards Nightshade. "I wish you luck in defeating this part of Walker… He will not be easily defeated having absorbed Equestrian magic… Be swift and agile. Do not hesitate and show no mercy… Destroy The Night Walker at all costs!" he said.

Kisashi stepped towards Nightshade and pushed him and Scarlet through the portal head first, "Oh not this again," Nightshade said with a cross look on his face tumbling back into the realm of ponies.

**Yes yes i added in realm jumping thing i did in Realms Unite  
but i can never get over Nightshade's reactions XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed the new items and other things I've added  
to this chapter and please leave a review ok! Till the next chapter :3**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had to put a little more thought into this chapter mind you if your don't remember after reading this  
there is a spoiler alert if you have not read my other FanFic!**

**This has a long and boring explanantion in it so prepared to be bored and intrigued  
seeing the differences within the characters as the story pregresses. Have fun everypony!**

**Credit to this Story Goes to my Friend Hannah Lingo (Scarlet Blitz) and J Dawn Jones (Spring Melody)**

**I do not own My Little Pony I'm simply doing this for fun and entertainment not Profit.**

Nightshade and Scarlet landed safely back in Equestria realizing they both had reverted back to their pony forms and Nightshade was anything but satisfied, "You've gotta be kidding me?!" Nightshade yelled. Star Bright appeared and laughed and put a hoof on his head and both Nightshade and Night Glade stood side by side only they looked exactly the same!

"Hey!" They yelled in unison. Star Bright giggled watching Scarlet's face turn red as she looked back and forth between the two stallions, "Which one's which?!" she yelled. Star Bright rolled her eyes pulling Scarlet aside with her magic, "Revan Arrow!" she yelled. The Glade on the left looked at her in confusion while the one on the right got angry, "Quit using that name!" he yelled.

"Problem solved!" Star Bright said placing a hoof on Nightshade's head transforming him into a blue coated alicorn with black hair and a cutie mark almost identical to Glade's only it was the opposite color of Glade's. Nightshade sighed, "Phew… Glad that's out of the way heheheh," Nightshade said wiping a bead of sweat away.

Star Bright huffed turning away from Nightshade smacking him with her tail leaving a red mark on his face. Scarlet snickered and Glade stifled a laugh. Nightshade scowled at Star but she quickly disappeared back to the palace, "No more fusion for you Revan!" she yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" Nightshade yelled raising a hoof to the air in anger. Scarlet couldn't contain her laughter as she and Glade both started rolling on the ground. Nightshade turned and glared at them, "Let's get a move on! We have to find three more ponies excluding Twilight and her friends before heading to the human world," he said.

The naïve couple got up and stifled their laughter and nodded. Nightshade scowled and began to fly off towards the Crystal Empire, "Say I didn't know you could fly well in pony form!" Scarlet said flying next to Nightshade. Nightshade sighed, "Star Bright had it programed into my mind a long time ago. All part of the process in becoming The Sentient King…" he grumbled.

"What's so special about being the Sentient King?" Scarlet asked. Nightshade sighed and looked down see the grounds of The Crystal Empire, "Let's land on the top of the castle… I don't want anypony else to hear what I'm about to tell you," he said.

(Spoiler Alert Ahead if none of you have read my first fanfiction story "Realms Unite!")

"Years ago I'm sure you've heard the legend of "The Great Sentient War!" It was an actual battle that took place throughout many realms. Six realms to be precise with thirteen heroes to count were there including me. The Realms heroes of each realm; Harmony, Ki, Chakra, Magic, Force, and Zodiac; were brought together to fend off the most powerful threat the universe had ever known. Roark Lindrake the fallen sentient had risen from his deep slumber after Cyrus Calim was slain in battle," he said.

Scarlet and Glade both nodded sitting down and listening closely to the story, "The heroes of Harmony were Twilight and her friends who wielded the Rainbow of Light and the Elements of Harmony. I was the hero who had slain Cyrus because he had been corrupted over the years by Roark's shadow fragments that had latched onto him in their deadly duel. I am currently the Zodiac Sentient and Sentient king. Son-Goku of the Ki realm along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha of the Chakra Realm, while Obi-Wan-Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were the heroes of the force and Natsu Dragneel was the hero of Magic. Together were the heroes of the Realms," Nightshade said.

Scarlet's eyes were wide while Glade sat their scratching his chin, "I went to each realm and fused with my alternate bodies from each realm giving me the powers and knowledge of each realm granting me access to a power that far exceeded any other. We ventured into the shadow dimension where Roark had gathered the darkest manifestations of all the realms only to have us defeat them and drain their powers and life force and transfer them into him. I fell to Roark in the first bout of our duel leaving Natsu in charge of the group while I was incapacitated," Nightshade went on.

Glade looked as if he would fall asleep but Scarlet turned and thwacked him with her wing as Nightshade continued, "The remaining heroes fought hard against Roark and began to break his defenses as the battle let on. Odion Malik Sentient of The Force and Star Bright entered the fray buying the other heroes more time and a chance to revive me. Naruto focused his own energy and manifested my "Sarominae" into a "Sarominae Rasengan." In a last ditch effort Goku, Naruto and The Elements of Harmony made a Super Harmonic Sarominae Rasengan to revive my shattered body. Roark never made it in time and Naruto successfully revived me. I still held fragments of Roark's nega energy within me on a tattoo that had formed on my left arm granting me full access to all the powers of the realms! I gained a feature from each realm. The hair of a Super Sayain, The wings of a Pegasus along with a pony tail, Scales of A Dragon Slayer, and aura of the Force, the Sharingan combined with my Zodiac Style and a magnificent blade named "Destiny Ryu" the combination of my blades and all the powers of the realm in one mighty manifestation. Together with the aid of the other "Sarominae Necarose: Rage of the Realms was created obliterating Roark and his shadows from existence returning the realms to their former selves as we see them today," he finished.

Scarlet smiled and clopped her hooves together, "Bravo! A wonderful adventure indeed," she said with a bright smile. Glade had drifted to sleep and Scarlet kicked him hard jolting him awake, "What was that for?!" Glade said irritated. Scarlet stuck out her tongue then turned to Nightshade, "So what happened after all the fighting ended?" she asked.

A dark shadow grew across Nightshade's face, "I had to make some… difficult decisions…" he said sadly. Scarlet's ears went down, "I'm sorry… If you wanna talk about it~" Nightshade's head lifted up and he gave her a halfhearted smile, "Don't worry about it I'm fine. I promise," he said.

Scarlet smiled a little but knew Nightshade was holding back but shrugged it off, *He'll tell us eventually,* she thought as they glided down to the train station, "So back to Ponyville huh?" Glade said with a groan. Nightshade began to feel uneasy but kept it well hidden, "Eeyup," he said with a small chuckle. Glade glared at him, "Don't you even start that!" he said.

Nightshade shrugged, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said walking into the train with Scarlet close behind. Glade scowled, *I can't believe I have to leave another position!* he thought dreadfully.

In the Sentient Palace Kisashi and Melody sat meditating in human form practicing illusions he had taught her. Time seemed to go faster in the Sentient Realm to Melody but that didn't bother her knowing she was learning something more useful than just her practical magic.

Melody focused hard and the room around them shifted into that of a dark and sandy tomb with a musty air. Kisashi opened his eyes and looked around noting the change, *Even the smell seems pretty accurate. Well done sweet Melody… How strong is your hold over this we shall see,* he thought standing in the room.

All around the room seemed to be moving and Kisashi made a fire ball appear in his hand to reveal snakes slithering about the chamber. Kisashi smiled, "Quite the imaginative one aren't you Ms. Spring?" he said quietly.

Kisashi quickly produced another fireball in his other hand and began tossing them at the imaginative snakes causing the illusion to ripple and make Melody squirm in her place, "Concentrate!" Kisashi said. Melody could feel the pain of the snakes, Kisashi felt her discomfort and noticed the illusion began to shift into that of a snowy forest where an older stallion with a snowy white mane and a red coat wandered through the forest with a younger Spring Melody.

"Come on Melody we need to hurry back home heheheh," The Stallion chuckled trotting along the forest path. Melody giggled lightly and began to run away from the path, "Melody this is no time for games! Seriously I mean it!" The Stallion. Melody hid behind a mound of boulders that radiated with an unknown energy.

"Winter will never find me here heheheh," Melody giggled. "Oh wouldn't I?" Flaming Winter said as he jumped over the mound and in front of Melody, "Come on Melody I'm serious we're going home," he said.

Then the mound began to shutter and a blood curdling screech echoed from deep below, a shadow formed over the siblings and Melody screamed in terror, "Melody snap out of it!" Kisashi yelled snapping Melody out of her trance. Melody opened her eyes and felt the energy drain from her as she fell to the floor and everything went dark.

Melody was on a beach in her pony form and there stood Night Walker, Glade, Scarlet and Nightshade. Glade had thrown Scarlet far to the other end of the beach while Nightshade seemed to be fighting… Prince Reaper!

Melody shivered in fear, "Where am I?!" she yelled. Melody watched herself from the sky as Nightshade sent Reaper flying away back into the forest as Night Walker approached her. Glade quickly flew forward and put up a magic barrier and his wings to defend Melody but Walker's shadow scythe cut through the barrier.

Walker slashed hard and cut off Glade's wings! Glade fell to the ground bleeding and Nightshade came to their aid and blocked Walker's next strike. A green pony with a hood ran from the forest and grabbed Glade bringing him to safety. Melody did not know who the pony was but watched as a magical aura grew and began to envelope Glade's motion less body.

Melody saw Nightshade standing before her with Walker's scythe penetrating through his side and cackling. Nightshade yelled something but Melody watched herself seeing that she did not understand. Energy and magic began to sink into Nightshade as Scarlet sped back with a Sonic Boom grabbing Melody as Nightshade looked up and said, "Farewell…" A great explosion lit the area and a giant crater lay amongst the beach with no trace of Nightshade…

Melody woke with a start realizing she now lay on a soft bed with Kisashi sitting right beside her with his eyes closed tight, "You're awake…" he said slowly. Melody nodded slowly and felt very dizzy as she sat up but Kisashi motioned for her to stop, "You have an incredible gift within you Ms. Spring… I have had a glimpse into your past… And now you have seen into the future… Prophetic abilities are extremely rare even amongst the Equestrian Ponies… Be wary of what you see… Do not attempt to look farther into the future for it may drive you past your limits and drive you mad… What-" Melody cut Kisashi off, "I saw Nightshade's death…" she said… Kisashi's eyes widened seeing there was no lie within her eyes…

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Lol I thought I'd put a little more detail on Melody since i've barely  
given her time in the story yet and added a little minor gift since she will  
play a key role in the story.  
****Flaming Winter is another of Dawn's characters but he will  
play a minor role within the story but the minor parts with him will****need to be remembered!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please leave a review! :3**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter focuses on Twilight a little bit to show how she felt after the whole Sentient War ended and Nightshade leaving.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Nightshade, Scarlet, and Glade arrived back in Ponyville and to their surprise Pinkie Pie was already there, "Hey you came back! A lot sooner than I had thought! Oh and you brought-" Pinkie stopped and stared at Nightshade, "Oh no! Oh no no! No not good! Not good! Why are you here?!" she exclaimed.

Scarlet and Glade both turned their attention to Nightshade who had paled into a ghost white color, "Uh hey Pinkie," he said. Pinkie looked at Nightshade closely and snorted, "Ooooh she is going to blow her top if she sees you!" she says. Nightshade looked on the verge of a panic, "You can't let her know I'm here Pinkie! Please don't let her know! This is an emergency!" he said.

Nightshade put his hoof in Pinkies mouth, "Twilight cannot know I'm here! I'm here-" he said but a shriek split the air and Nightshade turned to see Twilight standing with a fiery expression on her face, "I would love to hear your excuse as to why you're here you big jerk!" she yelled.

Nightshade was sweating heavily and started to back away but Twilight's horn ignited with magic grabbing Nightshade and pulling him away from the station towards her castle! Scarlet and Glade both glanced at each other and laughed and began to fly after Twilight.

Within the Sentient Palace Kisashi had finished his training session with Melody and handed her over to Star Bright to master control over her voice and prophetic abilities. Star Bright and Melody were within a chamber that resembled space. Melody felt a little off and dizzy within the chamber thinking she would fall into an endless pit.

"Calm your senses. Relax and let go of your fear. Take a deep breath and smile. Here you can be yourself and use your powers to their limit. Do not fear in harming me I promise that I'll be quite alright standing so close to you," Star said in a soothing voice.

Melody nodded as she began to sing a low and sweet melodic tune. The music lifted Star's spirit and she knew the spell to be a healing spell, "Now focus and let out your anger and hate. Attack your surroundings," she commanded in a hard tone. Melodies tone began to harden and the speed of her tune increased sending out vicious magical wave's that rippled in the air.

Star noticed the power radiating from each wave and smiled, "Very good now try and let it all out!" she yelled over the noise. Melody smiled and began to sing a dark song but her mind told her to stop and an image of her brother formed in her head and she let out a cry falling to the ground unconscious.

Star ran to Melody and checked for injury and noticed the magical wound radiating with a blue aura from her wrist, "You need to let go…" she said. Odion arrived and helped carry Melody to her bed and sat down beside her in a meditating position, "It seems that she requires one that holds more wisdom to magic than power and grace… She needs to forget her loses… Only then can she truly use her singing," he said to Star bright who only nodded with a tear glinting in her eye staring down at her poor little Melody…

Nightshade sat strapped in a chair as Twilight yelled at him, "How could you stay with them and not return here?! You said you had feelings for me and I believed you! You lied to me! I know I'm not one to believe in fairy tales but I thought maybe just once there was something else besides my duties as a princess and the drama that enters equestria every other day! Do you have any idea how I felt when you chose to stay behind?! DO YOU?!" she yelled.

Nightshade smiled nervously, "I gave you my reasons Twily I-" Twilight cut him off, "Oh don't you even think of trying to smooth talk your way out of this one Mr.! I remember every detail to your explanation about staying behind but you could have at least visited! Wrote to me anything!" she yelled.

Scarlet and Glade sat in the throne room listening to Twilight's ranting while playing a game of cards with Spike and Pinkie Pie. A loud crash rebounded throughout the castle and the four of them jumped and ran to the room the two others were in. Nightshade's chair had been thrown into a wall with him attached into a wall. Twilight's horn radiated with a bright light her hair was a flame and the four of them backed out of the room slowly as Twilight began to throw Nightshade around the room some more only a lot harder.

After a couple of hours Nightshade came out of the room with a cast and bandage around his head with a smiling Twilight following close behind. Nightshade glared at her with his one eye that wasn't covered but she merely giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek which made him blush dark red.

Scarlet laughed, "So much for mister macho huh?" she whispered to Glade. Glade nodded and smiled, "Idiot…" he mumbled. Twilight left the room for a second and came back with a violet locket and a blue locket. Both lockets matched their coat colors and Twilight placed the violet one around Nightshade's neck and the blue one around hers, "I'm sorry for overreacting… I made these during our adventure before…." Her voice trailed off as Nightshade kissed Twilight on the lips, "You over think things a little too much Twily…" he said breaking the kiss.

Glade wolf whistled and turned away as Twilight blushed a very dark shade of red while Scarlet merely giggled looking at Glade. Nightshade healed his wounds and began to leave the castle, "Come on guys we need to go get the next hero," he said. Glade nodded and followed, "You guys go ahead I'm staying behind. Princess Twilight may I speak with you for a little while?" Scarlet asked.

Twilight smiled and nodded, "Sure thing Ms. Blitz. You boys go fight some monsters and stir up trouble while we have some quality girl time," she said winking at Nightshade. Nightshade sighed and walked out the door towards the Everfree Forest.

Nightshade and Glade made it to a stone path that lead through the forest surprisingly to Glade they didn't run into any problems. "I made this path specifically to avoid all casualties. Anypony can find this path if they knew how to look but it seems no ponies been down this way since I came here," he said.

Further down the path they crossed a large bridge made of stone, "Geez those two have been busy heheheh. That's what I get for leaving them alone just for two months," Nightshade chuckled. They reached a large building made of white stone covered with ivy with a brown wooden door. "There she is my pride and joy of this realm. Took me six months with help from my friend Raven to ship the supplies I needed to build her. Everything I need to know about Equestria from food to ancient history is stored here," he said opening the door.

Glade walked in first and his eyes widened looking at the book shelves and stands that filled the inside of the building, "You've got your own personal museum in here!" he said. Nightshade chuckled, "I know and I bet if I showed Twilight she'd go nuts just looking through the shelves alone while trying to reorganize them," he said with a smile.

An explosion sounded from below and a red coated pony with black hair came flying from the basement corridor. Another pony with a grey coat and silver hair came up after him with a wry expression on his face, "How many times must I tell you not to touch my experiments!" he said to the red pony.

"Sorry Silver but it couldn't resist! Those new swords looked amazing! I mean come on they extend with that red button and-" Silver cut the red pony off, "Twinblade that red button amplifies the power within those blades! The power hasn't been properly sedated and that's why it exploded! The extension happened after you hit the blue button!" he yelled.

Twinblade smiled sheepishly, "Whoops," he said. Silver turned to Nightshade, "Finally you've shown up! Two months with this maniac and look at what we agreed to do! We built a more civilized path and that bridge! You have any idea how long it took to actually do that?! It took 5 weeks! For both the bridge and path all together!" he said flapping his wings.

Nightshade laughed, "Sorry but you know the rules when it comes to being a sentient," he said smiling. Silver snorted and walked back into the basement, "Oh looky here a new guy!" Twinblade said looking at Glade, "Name's Twinblade. I'm a mercenary that tends to overdo things when it comes to the mission but everything usually turns out ok," he said. Nightshade sighed, "Don't you have something better to do than sit here and annoy us Twinblade?" he asked.

Twinblade straightened and his expression hardened as he spoke in a deeper voice which seemed to suit he lad to Glade's eyes, "Your right… I'll have the report done soon…" he said walking out of the house and disappearing in a flash of black and red, "You'll get used to Twin's multiple personalities. He was tortured in the past and almost died but I brought him to the Sentient Palace and cured most of his insanity; however fragments of his shattered mind remains with separate personalities roaming his psyche," Nightshade said.

Glade nodded slowly, "Who tortured him?" he asked. Nightshade turned and sighed, "Tirek was the one who had done did it…. Darn it! I've talked to Pinkie to much!" he yelled then straightened himself leading Glade down stairs. Glade noticed the artifacts that were in the walls behind glass panes as they descended the stairs. Glade turned and noticed one of the panes was containing the Alicorn Amulet.

"Where did you get that?" Glade asked. Nightshade smiled, "Silver found it when we first built this building. It was buried at this exact level inside a box. The negative energy radiating off of it stung really badly so I had it quarantined to this exact spot where it would never be touched by anypony ever again," he said.

Reaching the basement floor Glade looked around and saw multiple machines and a mass variety of weapons for both human and pony alike, "You guys built all of this?" he asked staring a red sword with a label that said, "Rogue."

Silver laughed, "No that idiot barely did anything! These are all ancient weapons, armors, and other equestrian artifacts we've discovered over the past ten years. I merely upgraded them and or fixed them up a bit. This one-" Silver said pointing a hoof at Nightshade, "Did the heavy lifting and leaving the boring work to me. Not that I don't enjoy it that is. Just wish I had a little help once in a while instead of staying down here in the dark," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "We both know that's not why you're down here…" he said. Silver snorted and turned away, "Why are you here anyways Nightshade?" he asked. Nightshade summoned a Flash Drive and plugged it into the monitor before Silver and images of Night Walker appeared on the screen.

"That is why I'm here… His name is-" Silver cut him off and examined the photos more closely as his eyes shifted from green to lavender, "Night Walker… He was formed from your physical being but Roark's energies… Whatever you left in the Shadow Dimension formed itself a new and now… It's seeking utter destruction…." Silver said as his eyes shifted back to normal leaving everyone with unanswered questions on their minds.

**Thought I'd take a little break from the main violence such as death and all that.**

**I showed a little more of what's going on through Melodies head** **just to build up on the story a bit.**

**Glade is rather quiet i know but that's going to change rather soon ****Nightshade will be doing alot of the talking until the time is right.**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this so please leave a review and or ****insult to my story eheheh **

**Bye! **

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is probaby gonna be the shortest of all my chapters**

**Hope this one catches everyponies interests!**

Chapter 6  
TwinNight Duo Part 1

Glade and Nightshade both stared at Silver as he bolted all around the room typing on the computer (How Nightshade had no idea!) and tinkering with a lot of the weapons and artifacts they had uncovered, "Is he always like this?" Glade asked. Nightshade chuckled, "Nah, today's Tuesday. He's usually in a cranky mood," he said.

Silver stopped and examined Glade closely, "How odd. Your magical aura is off the charts. I've never seen anything more like it," he said pulling out a weird staff. The staff looked like a golden thermometer but with a blue liquid inside. Silver strapped the staff to Glade's back and the liquid inside the staff began to rise quickly and suddenly it popped when it reached the top!

Silver scratched his chin, "Yes, yes I see now… You were solely created from magic itself. How this is possible I am not certain but powerful indeed you are!" he said getting back to his work. Shade looked over silvers shoulder and smiled, "Looks like you have it all set don't you Silver?" he asked.

Silver turned and his eyes turned blood red, "Get out of my lab while I do my work. You should know better Shade," he said. Nightshade backed off and walked up the stairs leaving Glade with Silver, and when he went upstairs Twinblade came crashing into Shade. Together the two slammed into the wall.

"Sorry Nightshade but there's something lurking in the Everfree forest. It's killing all wild life and it's making a path straight towards The Tree of Harmony!" Twinblade said. Nightshade's expression hardened as his horn ignited and he transformed himself and Twinblade into their human forms. Twin-blade stood with long black hair and bright electric blue eyes, his outfit was black jeans with a dark gray t-shirt, and a black trench coat. Twinblade scowled, "Seriously?" he asked. Nightshade sighed, "This is the only form I can fight in. Sure I can use magic but I can hardly move the way I can in human form," he said.

Twinblade sighed, "Yeah I know, it's just awkward-" Nightshade cut him off, "You'll get to use "that" blade if you don't complain," and Twin's gaze hardened, "Ok," he said quickly running back into Silver's lab. Silver yelled and Nightshade could hear Glade's squeal and a loud crash and Twin came back holding the red blade they had found, "This blade gives me a tingly feeling," he said.

Nightshade smiled, "Let's go," he said. Twin nodded and the two headed out the door. Night-shade grabbed Twin and rose up into the sky. The trees seemed to be rotting as they came closer to the base and Nightshade sighed, "Reaper," he said darkly.

Nightshade used his Zodiac Style and noticed Reaper wasn't alone. His scarlet eyes burned as he walked with Night Walker. Nightshade grabbed Twinblade tightly and launched him at the deadly duo with great force. Twinblade scowled, "Really?! At least you could have warned me!" he yelled. Night-shade yelled, "Take out the Rainbooms Bomb!" he yelled charging an energy blast.

Twinblade pulled forth another blade stained silver and red while pulling out a rainbow colored orb from his pouch. Reaper saw Twinblade coming and sent forth a wave of negative magic from his horn but Twinblade held forth both Rogue and his blade absorbing the attack. Rogue shifted from a red blade to a black blade with a silver dragon's handle.

Night Walker snarled and lunged forward but Twinblade slid under Night Walker and clipped the rainbow orb to his thigh. Snapping his fingers and whistling a note from "Welcome to The Show" the orb began to glow and it exploded with the melodic tune from the Rainbooms when they had defeated the Dazzlings.

Nightwalker screeched in terror as he erupted into a cloud of shadow disappearing into the forest towards his pit. Nightshade appeared and grabbed Twin by the shoulder and pulled him out of Reapers range as he shot forth another negative blast.

Red and purple strands of energy are swirling around Nightshade's left arm as Nightwalker's shadows leapt forth and consumed Reaper's form. Nightshade's eyes widened as Reaper shrieked and his body began to morph into a human! Reaper's eyes were black and blood red and he now stood with long blue hair, and black demonic armor and a double bladed sword! Nightshade frowned, "Twinblade I'll need some cover in order to pull this off," he said as Twin nodded pouring magic into his blade and Rogue.

Back in Twilight's Castle Scarlet and Twilight sat in the throne room, "So what did you wanna talk about?" Twilight asked. Scarlet smiled, "Its Glade… I really like him… We've kissed but it was mainly an accident and I know we just met-" Twilight cut her off; "I know the feeling. Nightshade and I were the same way," she said giggling.

Scarlet's eyes widened, "You and Nightshade?!" she shrieked. Twilight laughed, "Yes I know what you're thinking. My friends all thought the same thing when we defeated Roark Lindrake. Night-shade and I did like each other and we shared those feelings after the battle. He rescued me so many times and was so charming. A little naïve but my feelings eventually caught on to him," she said winking at Scarlet.

Scarlet shook her head, "So what should I do?" she asked. Twilight rolled her eyes, "Tease him a little. Show him the girl he wants, and when the time is right tell him you like him. After all it's not like you love him," she said giggling. Scarlet blushed, "I guess you're right. Thank you Twilight," she said.

Twilight bowed to Scarlet, "So what exactly are you doing?" she asked. Scarlet sighed, "We have to defeat a new threat to the realms one at a time. His name is Night Walker," she said and Twilight turned at the name, "Did you say Night…..Walker?" she asked.

Scarlet nodded noticing the tone in Twilights voice, "I…. I thought Nightshade was imagining things….," she said. Scarlet looked at Twilight with worried eyes, "Who's Night Walker? What did Nightshade imagine?" she asked. Twilight sighed as her horn ignited sending both her and Scarlet into a dream in a time long, long, ago…

**Next Chapter will focus on Nightshade's role in the story and how Night Walker came into  
****the realms.**

**Hope this chapter caught everyponies eye cuz there's plenty more to come!**

**Bye!**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright guys this is gotta be the most interesting chapter so far.**

**Hope you all enjoy the action!**

Chapter 7  
Time Jumping To a Clue

Twilight and Scarlet appeared in a molten area and more humans lay battered and broken on the ground. One man stood before a dark skinned warrior who radiated with dark energy. Twilight raised another level of magic around them. Scarlet gazed down at the man and noticed the man beside him… Nightshade!

"You have lost Galen Yamanakou. Though your efforts are worth congratulating I will award you with a quick death!" The dark man said. The man named Galen held a peculiar blade that the boy carried in his hand… it was Shin Ryu! Scarlet's gaze was locked on the blade and the boy.

"Lord Walker please dispose of Master Galen," The Dark one said. Nightshade's eyes were blood red with a black background, "Yes Lord Aladar," he said. Galen held forth Shin Ryu as Nightshade drew forth Shiekatsu Ryu which crackled with red lightning.

Scarlet's eyes shifted to Twilight, "What are we seeing?!" she yelled. Twilight frowned, "The first true deaths I was shown… This is the battle that decided the fate of the realms…" she said sadly. Scarlet averted her gaze back to the battle where Galen was knocked around by the corrupted Nightshade.

"Uncle please listen to me! This isn't you! What happened to the sentient lord? You're the one who defeated Daemon Awkright?!" Galen yelled. Nightshade's gaze was hard and he laughed darkly putting his blade to the side, "Your Uncle is dead. Nightshade is but a mere memory of the past. I am Night Walker: the personification of darkness. I am the new shadow sentient!" he yelled.

Galen's eyes turned electric blue, "Sentient mode!" Scarlet gasped. Galen lunged forward and slashed in several motions but Night Walker blocked each strike. Walker kicked Galen in the stomach and sent his blade out wide and prepared the finishing blow. Galen closed his eyes, *I'm sorry dad,* he thought.

The sound of metal rang in the air and Galen opened his eyes. A tall man with long gray hair stood before Galen blocking Walker's strike, "The man I knew inside was stronger than this… Night-shade… I can't believe this… I'm fighting on the other side for once… Now it's my turn to repay the favor…" the man said.

Walker's eyes widened, "You!" he yelled. Galen was awe stricken, "Bane…" he whispered. Bane knocked Walkers blade aside and blasted him back several feet, "That's Uncle Calus to you! Now let's knock some sense into your other uncle!" he yelled pushing an enormous amount of energy into Galen's body.

Walker bounced back with a dark matter blade alongside with Shiekatsu and swung hard at Bane who merely laughed and slid past the attack sending a wave of energy into Walker knocking him back as Galen came forward slashing across Walker's chest! Walker grunted in pain and lashed out with Chaos Aenimoras!

Bane jumped high in the sky and launched his own Chaos Aenimoras! Walker flipped backwards attempting to dodge but the blast nicked his arm causing him to lose balance and Galen snatched Shiekatsu out of his grasp! Walker turned and sent out another wave but Shiekatsu erupted with a blue energy rebounding the attack!

Bane smiled, "Let it begin!" he said. Galen's body began to flow with a bright energy and he lunged forward at Walker slashing left and right. Scarlet noticed something about the attacks Galen was pushing forth! The dark and negative energy was being ripped from Nightshade's body leaving him unscathed!

With a final scream the negative energy left Nightshade's body and he fell to the ground and lay very still. Galen also fell as Aladar returned to the scene with an even darker aura. The negative energy that had been within Nightshade's body latched together and crawled away. Scarlet pointed to the negative energy and Twilight nodded.

Scarlet watched as the scene shifted from the battle to an even darker one! Twilight seemed unfazed by the scene. Nightshade laid battered and broken, a boy wearing orange clothing with blonde hair screamed out in anger hitting the fallen Nightshade with a glowing attack. As the attack touched Nightshade's body, Roark stabbed through and the boy in orange disappeared from sight in a cloud of smoke. Dust clung to the corpse of Revan Malik...

No...the consciousness of this man swore strong and true feeling the blade that sank into his body, "I...I will..."... the corpse chirped... Naruto called out, "Stop! Don't do it!" But the corpse began to rise, "I will...*cough gag* I will not lose... I know...I *grunting and panting* I know the feelings of hatred and anger... I know the feelings that the darkness had brought upon us all... I have been to a world unlike any other and have returned with knowledge incomprehensible... I've been to the dark and revived by the light" The corpse stood tall and strong no not the corpse...no not Revan Malik... this was the man you could always dream to be.

"My name is Nightshade… My title "The Gallant One" and I know what powers you hold. But no longer do I fear you." Nightshade said turning to his comrades. "We are the lights that shine true through all that is evil. We are the hopes that none have! We are the ones other believe in when things seems at their bleakest, and I am the one they turn to. They hold the same faith in me that I have in all of them..."he said.

Nightshade's aura of power vaporized Roark's sword, "I know the responsibilities that which have been bestowed upon me." "I am the defender of the Realms, The Sentient King. You stand high and mighty hiding behind shadows you've created thinking yourself the better... Now let me show you what it means to be The Sentient king." Nightshade said as his aura grew bright and true his eyes lit with fire of another realm and the spirit of hope shining for all to be seen.

"Let's end this," Nightshade said with smile all too warm for Roark's liking. Scarlet noticed that Twilight and her friends actually held weapons! Star Bright Silver and Odion both were lying on the side lines unconscious. Scarlet couldn't believe the scene she was witnessing! Together the heroes that stood together charged at Roark and hit him with a mighty barrage of attacks!

A man with long blonde hair and orange clothing was radiating with a powerful energy that filled the air with hope. The boy with blonde hair and orange clothing charged with another boy with spikey black hair together the two yelled, "Take this! Rasendori!" the yelled hitting Roark with an explosive lightning attack, similar to the white orb that had healed Nightshade earlier, which cracked Roark's armor.

The Elements of Harmony began to glow but instead of necklaces from the pictures Scarlet noticed the elements were the weapons that Twilight and her friends carried! "Twi-Twilight-!" Scarlet stuttered as Twilight poof a hoof to her mouth, "Nightshade morphed the elements from their necklace forms and fused them with ancient material in the Sentient Palace making them The Blades of Harmony," she said. Scarlet's eyes were wide as she watched each of the girls hack across Roark or defend each other from a deadly blow.

Rainbow Dash was hit square in the chest sending her flying into a wall and Fluttershy turned dark red, "How DARE YOU!" she shrieked swiping her daggers and throwing multiple daggers at Roark in rapid succession. Roark turned and was pierced by several daggers and the element of kindness began to glow brightly.

The Twilight that held a keen set of swords noticed the effects and yelled, "Pierce through his armor! That's the first step!" she yelled. Pinkie Pie was the first to oblige as she rapidly danced around Roark somehow avoiding each of his strikes easily and stabbed her slim scimitar through Roark's stomach!

Applejack held a mighty flamberge and she hacked her sword into Roark's chest! Rainbow Dash and Rarity both came from separate directions impaling Roark from behind and front. Twilight put up a barrier deflecting Roark's next attack and flew up high. Nightshade jumped up and grabbed Twilight by the legs and threw her with all his might at Roark!

Twilight's struck home as she impaled Roark through the throat! Roark gagged as the Elements of Harmony emitted a brilliant light and Roark's armor began to break apart! A Rainbow Twister engulfed Roark's form and more negative energy separated from his body!

The girls cheered in victory only to be cut short when the elements returned to their respective representations and Roark emerged from the crater that the elements had created in the explosion. The Dark Lord only smiled seeming completely unscathed, "Back down!" he shouted knocking the girls down.

Two men with laser like swords came forward and attack Roark who blocked their first strike with his own Black Laser Sword, "A lightsaber," Twilight said. Scarlet scowled, "Now I feel like I'm watching a geeky Sci-Fi movie," she groaned. The two men turned and were engulfed by lightning aura's and began to push Roark back with a mighty barrage of swift kicks and slashes then sent forth what looked like a great gust of energy into Roark!

Behind Roark as the two men hit him with the force push a boy with pink hair called out with a great smile, "Lightning Flame Dragon's: Roar!" he yelled spitting out a massive wave of Fire and Lightning! The two powers collided with a mighty explosion while the man with long blonde hair floated in the sky preparing an energy attack, "KA-ME-HA-ME…HAA!" the man yelled sending forth a great massive energy wave that caused the entire building to shake and crumble!

Scarlet covered her face as the explosion intensified. A great smoking crater had formed in the middle of the palace floor and Roark still stood but this time he looked very pale and his body had plenty of wounds showing. However Roark still smiled cracking his neck, "That hardly tickled, this little farce has come to an end! It's all over now!" he laughed blasting each of the men that had struck him.

Each of the men fell to the ground and Nightshade stepped forward, "Not yet it's not I told you already!" he said blocking Roark's next attack "It's not over till justice prevails and evil is wiped out! Every story deserves a happy ending!" he yelled. Roark eyed Nightshade with a dark expression, "You just don't know when to die do you?!" he yelled sending out a dark matter blast. Nightshade swatted the blast aside with a dark expression growing across his face.

Scarlet noticed that Nightshade's left arm had a tattoo on it, "Wait a minute… Nightshade doesn't-" Twilight cut Scarlet off, "Shush!" she said. Scarlet made a pouty face and continued watching the conflict. Energy strands began to stretch forth from each of the heroes and transfer into Nightshade causing him to glow with a brilliant light.

Nightshade's left arm soon became engulfed by the tattoo and his arm now had a dark aura around it. Then Nightshade sprouted Pegasus wings, his body became covered in dragon scales, his eyes were purple with weird dots in them (sharingan), and his hair spiked up turning blue, and an aura of silver lightning covered Nightshade's body.

Scarlet gazed in awe, "This-?!" she gasped. Nightshade smiled, "This is what happens when the entities of the realms unite! We are the heroes of the realms! Each of us standing here together proves what were capable of! Wonder, Light, Determination, Bonds, Friendship, and peace! All these elements and beliefs lead to the same thing each of us holds dear to our hearts! Hope!" Nightshade yelled pulling forth Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu forth, "Witness what our hopes and dreams can do. Iron Funeral: Rise of Destiny!" he yelled slamming Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu together.

A great flash of light lit the room and Nightshade stood in shining silver armor, his hair turned blue, his wings were also armored and he held forth a platinum blade, "This is the Blade Of Destiny! Destiny Ryu!" he yelled swiping the blade sending forth a rainbow wave and silver lightning behind the blast!

Roark braced himself but the attack sent him back far tumbling end over end. Nightshade's eyes were burning, "Your time is at an end Roark!" he said making a Zodiac * in the air. Roark's eyes turned pitch black and he made his Zodiac *, "I'll show you the true power of a zodiac!" he yelled sending forth a mighty wave of negative energy.

Nightshade put a hand up and made a brilliant barrier. Scarlet noticed a black liquid pouring out of Nightshade's armor, "Twilight look!" she yelled. Twilight looked and noticed as the liquid slipped under Nightshade's barrier and expanded in front of it exactly the moment Roark's blast hit!

The liquid absorbed all of the attack and something more from Roark's body leaving him far paler looking older now! The liquid disappeared and slipped away unnoticed by the heroes. Nightshade smiled and let down the barrier, "Seems to me you put a little bit more than you had planned into that attack… This is it…. Sarominae Necarose Zodiac Formation-" The other heroes rose and stood behind Nightshade and he smiled, "Together!" he said. Everyone smiled as their expression hardened, "Sarominae Necarose- Infinite Barrage: Zodiac Formation….. Rage of the Realms!" they yelled.

A great blast combined with lightning, fire, the vortex of harmony, ki, chakra, and the force erupted forth and Roark snarled sending out all of his remaining energy at the blast! Surprisingly the blast met their attack and wouldn't budge!

"End this now!" Odion and Star bright called forth appearing behind Roark and hitting them with a combined attack of Force and Equestrian Magic! "NOW!" Nightshade yelled and with a final roar the blast from the heroes consumed Roark's form completely eradicating him, "NOOOO!" Roark's distant scream echoed throughout the palace leaving an enormous length of debris throughout the shadow realm!

The heroes fell to the ground gasping and Nightshade's Sentient King Powers disappeared. Lying where Roark had stood was a purple and black gem and the liquid from before grabbed hold of it and disappeared from sight. Scarlet looked to the exhausted heroes who did nothing but smile and laugh cheering for their victory. Scarlet shook her head and smiled, "So that's what actually happened," she said as the two awoke inside Twilight's Castle.

Twilight looked to Scarlet, "Looks like we learned a little bit more than I did the first time i watched the battle against Aladar. The fight with Roark was terrifying… I almost thought we were gonna die… But Naruto, Goku, and Odion thought of Nightshade's "Sarominae" and made that Rasengan to heal his shattered body. It was a one shot miracle which all of us had to fight to achieve. The blades of harmony were powerless in the Shadow Dimension so long as Nightshade was "Dead"," Twilight choked.

Scarlet nodded, "That's how Night Walker was formed… The darkest energies combined and made him possible to live…" she said. Twilight nodded, "What really didn't make sense is why all the realms villains returned to their former selves… Seeing how Night Walker became what he is makes me wonder how they still live…" she said.

Scarlet thought back to Night Walkers liquid form, "Maybe he is born only from Onimak energy… Roark and Aladar originated from Onimak which makes sense as to why the other formed. He only took the Onimak essence and left the others alone," she stated.

Twilight put a hoof to her chin taking in the theory, "Maybe the other energies were poisonous or too strong for him to take in at the time… Maybe he's not in it for energy at all… Aladar and Roark aren't just from Onimak…. Night Walker's only looking for pure shadow essence! That's why he stayed in The Pit of Onimak then reappeared in the Shadow Dimension against Roark!" she exclaimed.

Scarlet nodded, "So he's split himself into separate beings hunting down only the purest shadow essence in each of the realms… But the only shadow I remember that powerful was King Sombra!" she said. Twilight's expression darkened, "No… There is another… King Shadow… he resides deep under the Everfree Forest… He almost murdered Princess Luna and my friends but thankfully we had Naruto here to help. However I didn't know who he was at the time. Shadow hasn't been seen in many, many years now. I still think he survived his fight with Naruto. Others say he died, but not me… No I think he's still out their… Too tired to carry on…" she said.

Scarlet nodded, "Interesting. I think this will be useful in confronting Walker…" she said looking out to the Everfree Forest. Deep underground shadow ponies stirred and a decrepit King sat on his broken throne waiting for his chance to strike rise again…

**BAM! God i had so much fun typing this chapter! The scene with Aladar is from the original stories I'm currently working  
on. Yes i tied back into Realms unite more than i wanted to but it's all for the better.**

**King Shadow is from my friends stories. Andrew2013 who writes the Naruto in The Land of Equestria so that's his character  
which i do have the rights to use with his permission.**

**I promise soon enough Nightshade will be leaving the story. This is just temporary till i start the other side stories that  
take place after Realms Unite.**

**I started Heroes of Equestria originally from a request but i got a little hooked into it and now I can't stop trying to think of  
new chapters for it.**

**I really hope y'all enjoyed this Chapter as much as i did writing it and please leave a review if you can!**

**Thanks Everypny!**

**Bye**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay yet another short chapter but hey I'm really a busy guy. To much drama going on hehehe  
Anyhow i hope you all enjoy this chapter though I do feel like it's a little but half assed. Excuse  
the language as I said very stressful drama going on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8  
Happenings within the Forest

Reaper laughed darkly, "This power flowing through me… It's wonderful!" he yelled throwing a dark matter orb at Twinblade. Twinblade slashed across with his silver blade rebounding the attack while sending a wave of magic from Rogue. Reaper's horn ignited forming a magical barrier.

The wave of magic smashed against Reapers barrier and Twinblade came at Reaper from behind hitting him with a magical orb. Reaper cried out in pain tumbling head over heel into a tree. Twinblade lunged forward but Reaper blasted Twinblade with crimson lightning sending Twinblade far back through the forest!

"You have something that belongs to me you idiot pony!" Reaper yelled flying after Twinblade with a negative energy orb ready to strike. Twinblade put away his blade and dug Rogue deep into the ground halting him to a stop. Reaper came forward ready to strike but suddenly an armored pony came from the brush and kicked Reaper in the face!

"This suit's amazing! Where did you get the knowledge to create this?" Glade said into his headset. Silver appeared next to Glade in a power suit with robotic wings, "The Sentients are very lenient when it comes to learning. I studied almost half the Sentient Library when Nightshade had brought me there. It helped me with quite a few situations," he said.

Glade smiled and took off towards Reaper blasting him with a star beam! Reaper gained control of his movements only to get hit by Glade's powerful beam! Silver came forward and started knocking Reaper around the sky then he smashed Reaper in the stomach with both of his hooves sending him into the ground.

Twinblade intercepted Reaper and slashed across his stomach causing the armor on his body to crack! Nightshade appeared, "Take this: Harmonic Rasengan!" he yelled smashing a rainbow colored orb into Reapers chest completely shattering the negative armor surrounding him! Night Walker quickly formed back together and disappeared into the shadows.

Reaper morphed back into his Alicorn form and Nightshade chased after Night Walker! Reaper turned his attention towards Twinblade and snarled. Twinblade also returned to his pony form sending Rogue back to their hide out with a wave of his hoof, "You'll never get that weapon. We won't let you!" he said drawing forth his silver and violet blade, "This is Odak. Odak can use your magic against my opponent by amplifying it and sending it back in either missiles, waves or multiple elements of my choice," he said.

Reaper scowled as Twinblade slashed across sending a wave of lightning from the sword. Reaper quickly took flight and sent forth a black and red wave of magic filled with fear at Twinblade. Silver jumped in front of the beam and swallowed it whole! Glade flew up and smashed his left hoof into Reapers back sending him crashing into the ground.

Reaper stood up and noticed Silver's glowing form. "Oh that's not good," Twinblade said backing away from the two. Silver's eyes were lit with a blazing fire as he spat out the magic blast Reaper had cast. Reaper got to his feet trying to summon his energy to deflect but found none remaining.

Out of the forest appeared another figure that quickly picked up Reaper and disappeared just as the blast cut through the forest. Silver heaved a great sigh sweating from the attack, "That's some pretty powerful stuff their Silver," Twinblade said walking up to his friend.

Silver glared at him, "Another "gift" I have from my demonic abilities. Curse Roark Lindrake and his fowl experiments… Where did Nightshade go?" he asked. Twinblade looked around and noticed Glade was missing as well, "I have no idea. How about we get some donuts?" he laughed.

Silver scowled, "We need to hurry. There's no telling what might happen," he said trying to stand. Silver cried out as his body cramped up, "You're not going after no body anytime soon buddy. I'm getting you back to the house and you're going to rest. I'll find Glade and Shade, heh that rhymes," Twinblade chuckled while getting Silver onto his back.

Silver sighed, "Fine, but don't do anything reckless you understand?" he asked. Twinblade laughed as he started walking back in the direction of their house, "No worries my friend. No worries at all," he said.

Glade chased after Nightshade and Walker with all haste, *I'll be able to help for real this time,* he though. Suddenly bolts of negative energy shot from the forest below and several shadow ponies surrounded Glade, "Oh come on! Can't I ever get a break?!" he shouted, and as if the sentients had heard Scarlet appeared with a trail of fire and lightning following her close. Scarlet smiled looking down at Glade and noticed his battle suit. She then shot several arrows knocking the shadow ponies down into the forest and glided down to Glade, "Thought you men could use some help. What's with all the decay?" she asked looking back at the dying trees.

Glade sighed, "Somehow Prince Reaper and Walker found each other and convinced one or the other to work together. However Nightshade's pals, Silver String and Twinblade Firestar, helped him separate the two. Now Nightshade is chasing Walker through the forest while I'm explaining this unimaginable long explanation!" he said.

Scarlet giggled putting a hoof over her mouth, "You're so cute when you get flustered," she said with an innocent smile. Glade scowled, "Which way did Nightshade go?" Scarlet asked. Glade pointed towards the coast and Scarlet nodded.

The shadow ponies rose above the forest and glared at Scarlet, "Follow Nightshade. I'll handle these morons," Glade said as his eyes flashed from pine green to a blazing purple.

Scarlet looked at the shadow ponies and nodded, "Be careful," she said and Glade winked at her with a smile. The ponies lunged forward but Glade put up a powerful barrier knocking them back as Scarlet flew off towards the coast. Glade turned and cast a powerful magic missile attack hitting each of the shadow ponies directly. One pony got close and attacked with a shadow lance.

A deafening ring of metal echoed through the sky as Glade turned to see Twinblade with his own power suit on, "Ya miss me?" he asked with a smile. Glade smiled, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Where's Silver?" he asked. Twinblade frowned, "Silver's a little sick right now. That blast he swallowed from Reaper left him paralyzed. Temporarily mind you. Now who in the name of the nine hells are these guys?" he asked.

Glade shrugged, "For once I have absolutely no idea," he said. Twinblade smiled, "All the more reason not to hold back!" he yelled charging at one of the ponies pulling forth Odak and slashing across the pony's body hard. The pony fell to the ground and erupted into a cloud of black ash and Glade frowned as he knocked aside another shadow pony, "Correction. I think I have an idea who these ponies work for," he said.

Twinblade flew fast and threw his sword into the back of another shadow pony, "I'm all ears," he said pulling his sword free and knocking another shadow pony aside. Glade frowned, "Remember when that kid Naruto?" he asked. Twinblade's eyes went wide, "That's all I needed to hear," he said throwing a musical sphere into the sky blasting away the remaining shadow ponies.

"I thought Naruto had killed him!?" Twinblade yelled. Glade shook his head, "King Shadow survived. Naruto said he had finished the job but really hadn't. Shadows been lying deep within his kingdom shattered and broken. If his men are out and about then that mean's he knows about Night Walkers presence. We have to keep the two separate at all costs," Glade said.

Twinblade nodded turning his gaze towards the coast, "Seems like we had better hurry then," he said. A dark violet light emitted from the forest and a giant hulk of shadow rose from the ground, "Oh great…" Glade mumbled. "HEY! Alicorn guy!" a voice called from the forest.

Glade looked down to see a pony wearing a dark hoody and a mint green coat, "I'll handle this thing! You get to the coast and help your friends!" he yelled. Glade looked to Twinblade who merely shrugged while drawing out his sword again.

Glade looked back to the pony who had taken off his hood, "Thank you!" he said. The mint green pony nodded turning his gaze towards the behemoth, "Alright let's take care of you. No pony harms my forest. No pony at all! Even Discord is lenient!" he yelled.

Twinblade payed no attention to the pony and kept hacking and slashing into the behemoth, "I really hate shadow energy!" he shouted as Odak began to glow darker with each strike. The pony below began to hum a warm tune that floated from the forest upward and Twinblade felt the warmth of the ponies tune and felt calmer, "Whatever he's doing he'd better keep it up," he said sending out a dark matter wave from Odak ripping a great hole in the behemoth's chest.

Nightwalker stood at the edge of the beach and felt the warmth of a tune flying his way and hissed. Walker put up a dark barrier and ducked down low as the tune began to pass over. Walker had nowhere to run or hide. All the monster could do was stand and fight! Nightshade leaped from the brush with both of his swords drawn, "One fragment down, several more to go!" he said darkly with a face that would have sent even death himself running for the hills. Nightwalker smiled through his dark form, "So your true colors are finally showing?" he asked.

Nightshade glared at Walker, "Enough of this!" he yelled charging with both blades held tightly. Walker merely bent over backwards as Nightshade came foward with his attack and kicked him in the air while latching onto his body with one of his shadow tendrils. Walker pulled on Nightshade hard slamming him on the ground and dragging him all across the beach.

Scarlet stopped at the forest border just in time to see Walker stab through Nightshade with his shadow claw, "No!" she cried. Nightwalker smiled as a dark wave of energy left Nightshade's body and flooded into his. Walker threw Nightshade back a couple feet and doubled over as a vortex of negative energy engulfed his form.

Scarlet sped over to Nightshade who lay still and very pale, "Oh please don't be dead. Please oh please don't be dead!" she cried. Nightshade's eyes fluttered open as he looked up to Scarlet's sweet face, "You shouldn't have followed," he chocked looking up with Scarlet as the skys darkened and the vortex of darkness drew ever stronger. *Oh what in the nine hells has been brought on these realms now?* Nightshade thought sadly...

** A bit over dramatic yes but how would you feel redoing the same  
events you've done in the past only you're restricted to a certain  
amount of skills while in certain realms.**

**Nightwalker is going to be a very dark and hmmm violent villain**  
**compared to Roark Lindrake in my story Realms Unite. Where did**  
**his story begin? Why don't you think about Melodies visions and what**  
**they could hold for the future and the clues they reveal in the past!**

**Mwahahahaha! XD  
**

**Another chapter done now on to the next and I'm hoping to get  
the next chapter done a little faster than this one.**

**Please leave a review. **

**Thank you oh so much!**

**~ Mighty Ninyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright thought I'd get a little ahead of my self and send out an early chapter 9  
This one chapter holds multiple details and you need to pay very close attention  
to the way each character is handled and talked to in this chapter.  
****Hope everypony enjoys!**

Chapter 9  
What now?

In the distance Twinblade and the mysterious pony saw the giant vortex and the behemoth had been completely obliterated! Twinblade glided down to the mysterious pony, "Come on we need your help!" he said. The pony glanced in the other direction, "I'm not one for daring rescues let alone other ponies… The forest is where I belong…" he said.

Twinblade glared, "Listen that pain in the plot humanoid shadow called Walker will utterly eradicate your forest if you don't help! Your music can not only distract him but weaken his power as well! Please just help us!" he said. The pony looked around at his majestic forest then back to Twinblade, "Fine… I'll help you only for the forests sake. My name is Musical Noel Note," he said following after Twinblade.

Twinblade rolled his eyes, "To long for me. Mind if I just call you Noel?" he asked. Noel shrugged, "Sure," he said. Twinblade smiled, "Name's Twinblade Firestar. Pleased to meet you. Now let's go defeat a villain!" he yelled with glee. Noel smirked, *Real smooth Casanova,* he chuckled to himself.

Hours earlier within the sentient palace Melody lay in her bed tossing and turning remembering another of her dreams! A wolf like creature stepped towards Flaming and Melody with dark tendrils wiggling all around its sides, "Melody whatever you do don't scream ok?" Flaming whispered.

Melody whimpered and nodded. The wolf snarled at the two ponies with blood red eyes its mouth dripping with drool. Flaming sighed and glared back at the wolf as he pulled out a dagger and lunged forward slashing at the wolf.

The wolf cried out as it staggered back a step and the two ponies started off towards the way they had come! Melody ran with all her life then felt something drop on top of her! The wolf had caught her easily and was about to have its meal when Flaming came forward and stabbed at the wolf again as it bit down on him instead of Melody!

"Flaming!" Melody cried as he brother cried out in agony. The wolf began to pull on Flaming back towards its den but Flaming turned and stabbed once more but in between the wolf's eyes causing it to let go and cry in agony!

Flaming got to his feet and began to run and looked at his little sister, "Melody… remember always stay strong. And…" Melody awoke with a start as Kisashi pulled her from her vision, "Another vision?" he asked. Melody had tears in her eyes and nodded. Kisashi sighed, "Your friends are in grave danger. You must hurry back to Equestria and help them! There is a Pegasus by the name of Thunder Wing. You must seek him out or there will be no saving your realm. Hurry!" he said.

Melody nodded about to get up then noticed she was wearing under garments only and she blushed looking up at Kisashi, "Could you umm… Send Star Bright in so she can change me back?" she asked sweetly. Kisashi smacked himself in the face and sighed, "Women," he muttered walking out the door.

Star Bright arrived moments later with a cheesy smile, "Hold still. I know you're not used to the other appendages so I have to be careful turning you back," she said. Melody nodded closing her eyes as Star Bright focused her magic transforming Melody back into a little pony.

Melody opened her eyes and gazed up at the sorceress, "Why is it harder for you to perform the spell than Nightshade?" she asked. Star smiled, "Nightshade holds the powers of each realm within his own body. He is The Sentient King, and Defender of the Realms. Only a true Zodiac can hold all the essence of the realms within his body. I am a Zodiac myself however I can only harness magic in its purest manifestation while Nightshade can tap into a variety of abilities," she said.

Melody nodded following Star out to the throne room where a portal opened back to Equestria with a most vivid scene. Melody gasped as she recognized the beach. Star Bright looked to her little friend, "Hold faith. Nothing is ever as it seems. You only had a glimpse of the future. Believe in a better future and hold to what you hold dear!" she said. Melody nodded as she stepped through the portal.

Nightshade rose to his feet grabbing hold of his blades once more but falling back a step as the vortex sank into the middle and out stepped Nightwalker with a new body. Slicked back Silver hair, dark pink eyes, a muscular body and a scythe equipped to his back with a dark violet gem melded into the handled of it.

Scarlet's eyes widened, *Roark's gem!* she thought. Nightshade stepped forward only to be stopped by Glade who came in throwing punches and blasting away with his magic at Nightwalker who merely dodged each strike easily. With a flick of his wrist Nightwalker pulled his scythe free and used the butt of the handle to bat Glade away.

Scarlet pulled forth her bow and shot several arrows at Walker. Walker smiled slyly and deflected each of the arrows and sent a dark wave of magic towards her. Nightshade stepped in front of the wave blocking it with his swords only to be sent flying far back by the blast.

Glade got to his feet and sent another blast of magic at Walker who merely grabbed hold of the attack and sent it right back at him. Glade ran forward and dodged the magic and attempted a kick which Walker just laughed and sent forth a volley of black lightning.

Glade screamed in pain as he was sent far back towards Nightshade. Melody stepped out of thin air and Reaper appeared in a new set of armor from the forest with deadly eyes. Nightshade flew up and met Reaper's gaze, "You have no business here! Be gone!" Nightshade yelled. Reaper merely smiled as his form began to shift and flow into Nightwalker!

Nightwalker's hair grew longer and now had red streaks. Nightshade's eyes went wide, "Not good," he muttered. Melody glared at Walker and began to send out waves of music from within her soul. Magic began to drift from the forest and surround Melody, "Take this!" she yelled as her eyes snapped open as nature made magic missiles were sent flying at Walker.

Walker grimaced and put up a barrier but the missiles tore right through his defenses slamming into his body full force! Melody smirked as she walked up to Glade and healed him. Nightshade floated above the field gaining back his strength, *This isn't going well… I have to do something and fast!* he thought.

Walker got to his feet and glared at Melody and noticed the brunette pony with the headphones firing more arrows at him. Melody shot fast as each arrow she shot faded after being deflected by Walker's defenses and reappearing in her quiver. Walker summoned his equestrian magic and charged at Melody at full speed.

Glade sat up and saw Walker, focusing his magic he appeared in front of Melody and threw up a barrier! Melodies eyes widened in horror, "No!" she yelled. Walker pulled out his scythe and slashed through the barrier. Glade threw up his armored wings, "RUN!" he yelled at Scarlet who stared in horror. Walker smiled darkly and swung his scythe hard cutting off Glade's wings and sending both him and Scarlet flying far back.

Melody shivered in fear as Walker advanced on her. Twirling his scythe Walker smiled slyly, "I finally have the one that got away. Prepare to meet the same as your dear brother!" he yelled swinging his scythe hard! Nightshade appeared in between arms out wide as the scythe stabbed into his stomach!

Melody screamed in horror, "NIGHTSHADE!" she yelled. Nightshade spat out blood and smiled at Walker, "You haven't won. You will fall, it's only a matter of time," he said. Walker pulled on his scythe but Nightshade held onto it. Noel and Twinblade arrived and ran to Nightshade. Twinblade pulled forth his sword and slashed towards Walker but Nightshade used his energy and teleported him back to the house!

Noel slid next to Nightshade and grabbed Melody and began to run quickly as energy began to flow into Nightshade. Taking one glance towards the heroes he had united all Nightshade could do was smile, "So it begins… The Realms shall unite… Starting with the Heroes of Equestria…"he said turning his gaze towards Walker, "Always and forever… The story will never end until Justice prevails… *cough, hack,* and evil is wiped out… Every good story deserves a happy ending. Just remember… *coughs hard,* the main hero of the story always arrives in the nick of time… *coughs* Farewell my friends… My spirit will always be with you…" he said as his body began to radiate blue and an explosion that could be seen from the stars erupted across the beach…

**Yup I "killed" Nightshade, but you know Walker's not dead haha oh no thats to quick  
for the main villain to leave!**

**Noel is going to be very important and I hope you all enjoyed the demise of Glade's  
wings! Originally i thought about just making him a powerful unicorn but i accidently  
made him an alicorn so i decided to get rid of his wings... violently!**

**Next couple chapters are going to be a bit random buuuut hey thats just me haha**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
****Please leave a review and I'll catch you when the next chapter is done!**

**Bye! **

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Everybody I'm back! It's been such a long time since i last posted a chapter so here's Chapter 10!  
I've had quite alot of um... unexpected events happen during the past couple months and so now  
I'm actually able to post once again! HAHA! I hope you all enjoy this chapter Harmony at It's Finest!**

**Chapter 10  
Harmony at Its Finest**

Melody and Noel stared in awe at the explosion, "What just happened?!" Noel yelled. Melodies eyes began to tear up, "Nightshade….. Is dead…" she murmured. Noel's gaze shifted over to Melody and sighed. The air began to thicken and the energy from the explosion was swept away as Walker walked out from the crater with a smug look on his face, "Forgive me for not being a better entertainer. Let me show you the real power of shad-!" Walker was cut off as a powerful beam of magic hit him square in the chest.

From the corner of Melodies eye Twilight Sparkle and her friends appeared with the Elements of Harmony, "Melody hurry up and grab Glade and your companions quickly. We'll hold Nightwalker off till you're all safe!" Twilight yelled.

Melody nodded and took off with a melodic burst sending her spiraling towards Scarlet and Glade. Noel smiled and hummed a tune causing the forest to aid in his movements with his accomplices. Walker glared at the mane 6 and snarled, "How dare you all intervene!" he snapped.

Twilight snuffed and looked to her friends and noticed the crater behind Walker with the remaining essence of Nightshade. Twilight's eyes widened in horror, "No!" she screeched. Walker smiled, "So you noticed heheh. He fought valiantly and even sacrificed himself to save all of you. His last fleeting memory was of the beautiful Princess Twilight!" he said in a mocking tone.

Twilight's eyes flared with dark magic and her friends gasped in terror, "H-How dare you! Y-you monster! He-! He was my-!" Walker cut Twilight off and sent out a dark wave of energy but Twilight's magic rivaled his matter and easily knocked it aside.

Pinkie Pie send out a blast from her party canon knocking Walker back while Rainbow charged in with a Loyalty Rainboom and ripped right through Walkers shoulder! Rarity jumped up high and sent out a wave of magic from the element of generosity, "This isn't very lady like but for the type of monster you are it's quite understandable!" she yelled.

Fluttershy ran past the quarrel and examined the crater and gasped, "Oh my goodness!" she said sliding into the crater. Lying in the middle of the crater two gems black and white radiating with power. Fluttershy cautiously approached the gems and poked at them.

Melody and Noel were both exhausted from running forcing every step they took to the borders of Ponyville. Glade's wing stubs had been magically healed. Scarlet's eyes were empty and colorless. Noel noticed most of the harmony within her had diminished greatly, "Celestia help us all…" he muttered.

Melody could only nod in agreement to Noel's statement. From the sky Twinblade appeared landing next to the other heroes, "Where's Nightshade?!" he yelled. Melody looked back at Twin and her eyes began to tear up. Twin looked back from Noel to Melody and started to choke, "N-no! You don't mean he's-?!" Melody cut him off.

"He sacrificed himself to save us all… He's gone Twin… I wish it wasn't so but it is… I foresaw his demise… Only a few minor details changed… Please now isn't the time we need to get NightGlade to Twilight's Castle and fast! His magic is slowly draining and if he doesn't touch the castle's magical barrier soon we might lose him too!" Melody yelled.

Twinblade stiffened at Melodies sudden change in attitude but nodded feeling the emotions that radiated from the pegasi's body, "Then let's get to it… I'll have a messenger hawk contact Silver and hopefully he can help us…" he said taking Glade off of Melodies back, "Let Nightshade's sacrifice be not in vain," he murmured…

The gems emitted a light radiation of energy and swirled around Fluttershy making her squeal in terror. Nightshade's voice emitted from the gems, "Calm down Fluttershy calm down. These are relics I created with the help of The Tree of Harmony and a little science. I stored my remaining energy into these relics to help aid in the battle against Nightwalker. Throw these to Twilight and the relics will aid in injuring him alright?" his voice echoed.

Fluttershy looked up and down, "T-then how are you speaking to me I-if y-you're *gulp*" she asked. Nightshade's voice laughed, "There's a little bit of my spirit left within these relics to aid in the greatest battle in the history of the realms. Now hurry and get these to Twilight!" his voice shouted.

Fluttershy squealed while grabbing the relics and flying out of the crater straight into Twilight. Twilight looked from Fluttershy to the relics and noticed the aura's of magic radiating from them, "No time to explain Twilight just focus your magic on these things and fire away at Nightwalker!" Fluttershy yelled.

Twilight looked from the relics to Fluttershy and sighed, "For Equestria, Harmony, Friendship… and Nightshade…" Twilight said as tears formed in her eyes. The two relics floated around Twilight sending out a great wave's of magic, "Don't worry Twilight things will turn out for each other in the end I promise… Don't mourn over my sacrifice please. I did that for you. These are my parting gifts. Hold onto them till the last battle and I promise things will change. Just promise me," Nightshade's voice called in Twilight's mind.

Twilight was now crying uncontrollably, "Y-you're a big jerk! I-I thought everything was going to be fine! Y-you came back a-and now… Now you've gone and left me again!" she screamed at Nightshade's spirit. A light chuckle sounded in Twilight's mind, "I'm sorry…" Nightshade said as his spirit faded away.

In a blinding flash the beach lit up and the mane 6 now stood in their human forms with their pony features! Twilight held Nightshade's relics in one hand and looked at Nightwalker with electric blue eyes!

Nightwalker froze feeling the energy rising within Twilight as the relics floated out of her grasp along with the other elements of harmony, "Nightshade may be gone but he's left us something even greater than these relics, something greater than the heroes he's united!" she yelled.

"Out with it already you wench!" Nightwalker yelled. Twilight's eyes sparkled with fury, "His will to never give up!" she yelled. Instantly the relics rapidly swirled around the other girls coating them in magical armor, "Remember this day Walker for it's one that shall forever be known for his sacrifice and what it stood for! Together for Harmony is at its finest hour!" she yelled charging at Nightwalker with tremendous speed.

Nightwalker summoned walls of dark matter summoning forth his scythe readying his strike! Twilight smashed through Walker's barrier and kicked him high into the sky. Rainbow Dash flew fast and knocked Walker around in a loop. Apple Jack used her lasso and pulled Walker down with her tremendous strength knocking the wind from Walker's body.

Pinkie Pie set off her party canon sending forth not just her confetti but rainbowfied energy cannon balls! Twilight started flying down fast with Rainbow Dash causing the atmosphere to crackle with their combined magic sending forth a Sparkle Rainboom.

Twilight then realized that both relics had transformed from gems to sabre's… Nightshade's sabres! Shin Ryu and Shiekatsu Ryu! Rainbow noticed the blades and grabbed Twilight, "This is your shot Twilight! You better not miss!" she yelled.

Twilight felt the elements of harmony lending Twilight their magic giving her a white coat and rainbow hair with sparkling red eyes! "Take this: Dance of the Harmonic Dragons!" she yelled slamming into Nightwalker! Nightwalker coughed out blood and an enormous crater spread across the beach engulfing Nightshade's crater.

Twilight felt the energy from Nightshade's swords draining so she snapped her fingers teleporting them back to her castle. The Elements of Harmony returned to their respective holders as Twilight rose from the crater. At the bottom of the crater a great hole blackened from the attack signifying Walkers temporary defeat.

Rainbow and Applejack looked to Twilight, "What are we gonna do now?" Rainbow asked. Twilight sighed, "We have to return to the castle stat. Night Glade is in need of major medical attention… Fluttershy when we appear in the castle please tend to Scarlet Blitz. Rarity and Applejack go and find Thunderwing I have a feeling his herbs from sweet apple acres east orchard will help with Glade's healing. Pinkie please keep everypony distracted with your parties we can't let them know what's going on for the safety of Ponyville and Equestria," she said.

The girls reverted back to their pony forms. Twilight focused her magic and teleported them back to Ponyville. Outside the Castle Noel and Twinblade stood keeping other ponies at bay, "It's alright boys you can go inside now. Noel please go with Fluttershy and find Scarlet Blitz," Twilight said approaching her castle.

Noel sighed but didn't argue knowing he must listen to royalty. Fluttershy trotted off with Noel in tow. Twilight ran inside as soon as she heard the wails of Glade from inside the castle! Silver String stood at a stretcher with Glade on in it, "Calm down Glade your magic is rapidly depleting! If you let me help you're going to fade from existence!" he yelled as a dark aura formed around his body.

Twilight noticed Silver's emotions burning, "Silver! Calm down this instance! You aren't helping by shouting at him! Take a breath while I calm down his senses," she ordered while putting a stasis field around Glade's body.

Silver snuffed at her comment but knew it to be correct, "Glade's wings can't be healed or restored with any magic. A great magic created Glade's very being. A magic so powerful not even I can trace its source," he said.

Twilight took a shaky breath, "This is going to be a very… very long night," she said. Silver nodded, *All of Equestria is in your hooves Glade… Let's hope Nightshade's plan was a false hope…* he thought while Twilight pulled out some medical tools, "Celestia be with us all…" she said as the sun began to set and Glade's wails of pain echoed throughout the caste…

**Now I know showing off the EG Forms is stupid but i honestly enjoy there EG forms better than their pony forms some times. The mane 6 really won't be part of the story from here on out mainly because I wanna stick to the new heroes. **

**Night Glade  
Scarlet Blitz  
Silver String  
Twinblade Firestar  
Musical Noel  
Thunder Wing &amp;  
Meldoy  
**

**I do hope you all continue reading my story and enjoy the thoughts and different events i tie into it.  
If you could please do so kindly leave a review for some feedback. Until next time guys!**

**~The Mighty Ninyn**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright Chapter 11 is ready!  
Took me a little time to figure out which way this story was going to end. Tbh this is the second to last chapter.  
Therefore Chapter 12 is going to be the longest chapter out of all of this story. Yes i will be bringing the heroes to  
Canterlot High only for Chapter 12.  
Idk what everyone's idea's are on the whole EG side of the story but idc. I personally loved the EG stories.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it.**

**Chapter 11  
We Fight as One!**

Scarlet sat in the garden with Noel her eyes blank slates. Fear had taken over her entire being and Noel couldn't do a thing about it… At least not yet… Rarity and Applejack walked in through the front door with a black Pegasus with a dark green mane and golden eyes following their footsteps, "Who did the princess want me to attend to first?" he asked.

Glade's wails of pain echoed throughout the entire castle and the Pegasus quickly took off towards the throne room. Glade was sending out massive waves of magic from his body that had thrown Twilight and Silver both back into the walls. The Pegasus threw on an amulet with an orange aura and began to approach Glade with caution as the magic began to try and force him back.

Reaching into his pack the Pegasus pulled out a vial that sparkled with energy and a plasma aura radiated around it. Uncorking the vial the Pegasus plucked a hair from Glade's mane and dropped it into the vial causing it to spark and change from a purple color to a dark blue. The Pegasus forced the vial into Glade's mouth draining it completely.

Glade's wails of pain began to die down and he quickly fell asleep with a peaceful look on his face. The Pegasus sighed with relief, "Thank goodness you found me when you did… I was beginning to think I'd never find a use for this elixir… Twilight please help Silver and remove the stubs that remain of Glade's back. Then use your magic to electrify his body so the elixir can take full effect on his body. I'm afraid I can't regenerate his wings so he'll be stuck as a unicorn from here on out. Now excuse me I have a patient filled with fear to fix," he said leaving another vial on the table next to Glade's bed.

Twilight ran up to the Pegasus and put a hoof on him, "Thank you Thunder… We're sorry to call you in like this," she said. Thunder turned and smirked, "Don't you worry Twilight. Everything's going to be just fine." He said walking off down the corridors.

In the garden Scarlet sipped on tea that Fluttershy had made for her and Noel. Noel sat at the edge of a pond humming a tune to himself watching the fish swim about. Thunder walked into the garden and saw Noel and sighed then turned his attention to Scarlet, "This is a case I haven't seen in a while," he said.

Fluttershy turned and her wings went up, "Thunderwing! Oh thank goodness you've come I can't get any response from Scarlet at all… Not even Noel's music budged her," she said with teary eyes. Thunder held up a wing, "Don't worry I have a feeling I know what's going through her mind," he said.

Thunder pulled out a wand and pointed it at Scarlet, "Sorig!" he said with a little trouble and a white light appeared and struck Scarlet in the forehead. Thunder immediately collapsed and everything went black.

Fluttershy shrieked in fear! Noel and the other appeared next to her. Even Glade had healed from the Elixir, "I-I don't know what happened! Thunder pulled out that wand and said a funny word. The next thing I know he collapsed on the spot!" she exclaimed.

Twilight went to touch Thunder but Silver held her back, "Don't touch him. It's a mental link he created with the wand. Right now Thunder is inside Scarlet's mind. I believe this is one of the trails Nightshade had warned us about when we had united. The remaining five of us must be the ones to enter Scarlet's mind. Glade, Twin, Melody, Noel let's find proper positions now!" he ordered.

Glade and the others surrounded Thunder, "On the count of three grab hold of Thunder and focus on Scarlet," Silver said. Twilight counted down and the heroes grabbed hold of Thunder sending them into a darkened world filled with whispering winds and a dark and dreadful thoughts all around.

Scarlet looked around and felt the wind ripping at her coat and mind, "You will FALL!" a voice screamed. Scarlet squealed and recoiled in fear almost falling off a cliff! "Scarlet!" A voice cried from the darkness. Scarlet covered her ears, "Go away!" she screamed with tears streaking her face.

Thunder jumped through the shadows and landed next to Scarlet and grabbed her hooves, "Scarlet please… Everyone's waiting for you back in the castle… Come back to us!" he said. A cold chill ran up Thunders spine. Turning around Nightwalker stood with his scythe at the ready, "Harmony shall be the first thing destroyed!" he yelled.

Thunder snapped his wings back as armor began to form over his body, "We'll see about that!" he yelled. Nightwalker lunged forward and slashed hard sending up a wave of dark matter but Thunders armor rebound the attack sending out a shock wave all around.

Nightwalker recovered, "Chaos Aenimoras!" he yelled sending out a dark violet red energy wave at Thunder! Thunder threw up his wings but the blast was too powerful and it shattered his armor! Thunder was knocked back to the edge and tried to hold for dear life! *This guys a lot stronger than I thought!* Thunder thought.

Nightwalker walked to the edge and kicked Scarlet far off to the side and focused his attention on Thunder, "Once you've been erased from existence I can take hold of your body and hold a new and more powerful form! The girl was just a temporary vessel. Send my regards to Nightshade," he said.

"SAROMINAE NECAROSE!" A voice called out as a massive white energy wave knocked Nightwalker to the side! Night Glade and the other had arrived, "H-how did you all get in here?!" Thunder stammered. Silver helped Thunder up, "You're not the only one who specializes with ancient magical artifacts," he said with a smug grin.

Noel sighed, "As much as I hate teaming up with all of you I believe Nightshade was correct we-!" Glade cut him off, "We're the Heroes of Equestria and there's nothing that's gonna stop us from working together! Let's show this bastard exactly who the hell he's dealing with!" he yelled.

Thunder smiled, "Just where did you learn such fowl vocabulary?" he asked trying not to laugh. Glade blushed, "Guess I picked that up from fusing with Nightshade hehe," he said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled as a giant boulder was launched in their direction. Twinblade's eyes flared with rage as he jumped up pulling forth twin flame tongue blades and cut the boulder to pieces!

The others turned and armor covered their bodies. Silver slapped a pack on Thunder, "Mental armor. It'll be far more useful than the armor you wore when you entered. Glade go take care of Scarlet!" he yelled. Glade nodded and began to run towards Scarlet.

Scarlet was crying hard and she felt like she should give up on everything… Her very being was fading away without her knowledge, "Hey there…" a soft voice flowed into Scarlet's mind, "Whadya doing sitting around here for Scarlet? We need you… I need you…" the voice called… Scarlet felt the warmth coming from the voice and the sincerity it held.

Glade bent down and nuzzled Scarlet, "I love you Scarlet… Please come back to me please… I want to grow old with you… Start a family with you and show everypony exactly who they're dealing with!" he said. Scarlet felt Glade's warmth and his familiarity, "Glade…" she said.

Glade smiled, "That's it… Come back to us Scarlet…" he said. Scarlet's eyes brightened and there blood red hue returned to normal and she looked up to her love and smiled, "Took you long enough idiot," she said kissing Glade on the lips. Glade blushed and kissed her back, "Two hearts intertwined with a destiny sure enough the sentients would watch. Together you will fight. Comrades in arms and family till the end. Show the darkness what's out there and never look back!" Nightshade's voice roared from necklace and a bright light lit Scarlet's mind.

Nightwalker shielded his eyes and looked around his eyes wide. There everybody stood on the beach they had first fought but now everyone was human! Glade held a set of silver blades that glowed with a violet aura, Silver String held gauntlets that chirped and sparked, Twinblade held his two fiery blades.

Melody and Noel both wore identical armor that seemed to radiate with melodic magic, Thunder and Scarlet stood with brightly colored clothing and bows at the ready, "Together we're a team. Something that nopony could ever imagine! We're The Heroes of Equestria! For together… WE FIGHT AS ONE!" Glade yelled charging with his newly found comrades towards a furious and very much afraid Nightwalker.

**YES! OMG when i got to the ending i so needed to bring Scarlet back to Glade.  
Yes Glade is going to remain an alicorn but he will not regain his wings.  
He will just seem like a very powerful Unicorn to others.**

**Till next time!**

**~Mighty Ninyn**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12  
Heroes Of Equestria**

Nightwalker roared in anger and sent forth dark tendrils in all directions. Night Glade leapt forward sending a wave of arcane power cutting the tendrils down! Scarlet and Thunder both let their arrows fly hitting Nightwalker precisely causing large explosions sending him flying backwards.

Silver spun around and teleported behind Nightwalker and punched him several times in the back sending bolts of electricity throughout Nightwalker's body. Nightwalker roared in pain and backhanded Silver sending him flying into the sea. Noel and Melody both sang warm tunes pushing Nightwalker back and healing the fatigue that loomed on everyone else.

Night Glade ran forward swinging his blades hard cutting away at Nightwalkers negative energy armor. Thunder pulled out a golden arrow and shot it below Nightwalkers feet. "Glade get out of there!" he yelled.

Glade jumped back while sending forth a wave of magic keeping Nightwalker pinned to his spot. Nightwalker looked down and the golden arrow spark and left forth a massive thunder wave shocking him.

Nightwalker screamed in pain and his eyes flared, "You fools! Back down!" he yelled as a dark matter wave erupted from his body knocking every one down. Nightwalkers scythe appeared in his grasp and he charged at Night Glade, "No so easy to defend yourself now is it Glade?" he snarled.

Glade smiled, "Not really. Take this: Sarominae Necarose!" he yelled letting forth a wave of violet energy that pierced through Nightwalker's stomach. The energy stung and left Nightwalker writhing in agony!

"How did you master that move?!" Nightwalker screamed in pain. Glade smiled, "Didn't you know? Nightshade and I could fuse together. I learned everything I know from him. Let's see how you handle this!" he said as his eyes turned electric blue, "Sentient Alignment: Star Barrage!" he yelled sending forth tiny star like orb that began to chirp and spark.

Nightwalker got to his feet and felt something pierce through his chest. Looking down at his chest a bright blue arrow tip protruded from his chest. Instantly ice began to form over Nightwalker's body, "No!" he yelled.

Thunder laughed, "Nice shot Blitz," he said with a smile. Scarlet huffed, "Scarlet. It's Scarlet Blitz thank you," she said fixing her hair. Thunder paled, *_Remind me not to piss her off Glade_,* he thought.

Nightwalker began to rip the ice off but the harder he tried the more ice appeared. Soon the ice had covered Nightwalker's entire body. Glade snapped his fingers and the star orbs smashed into Nightwalker creating a great shockwave and destroying the frozen monster.

The shattered remains melted away and Nightwalker reappeared behind Glade swinging his scythe wide. Twinblade came forth his swords ablaze knocking Nightwalker back, "Sorry about that but my friends already lost his wings and I'm not about to let you take the rest of him that easily!" he yelled swinging his swords hard sending up dark red flames at Nightwalker!

Scarlet and Thunder ran forward as Noel and Melody sang a battle tune giving them the strength to fire a great amount of arrows. Nightwalker constantly spun his scythe deflecting the arrows as they came. From behind Twinblade stabbed Nightwalker through the chest with his twin katana's pinning him to the ground!

Silver focused on the energy in his gauntlets and charged at Nightwalker and struck him multiple times sending sharp electrical currents into Nightwalker's body! Glade snorted, "This ends here! Everyone together!" he yelled. The others gathered around Glade, "Focus your most powerful attack! Together we're going to destroy him!" he yelled.

Silver and Twinblade focused an orb of lightning and fire while Thunder and Scarlet both chanted a magical incantation for their arrows. Glade held up one hand as Melody and Noel sang a calm tune strengthening his energy, "TOGETHER! SAROMINAE NECAROSE!| Glade yelled sending forth a blue wave of energy.

Scarlet and Thunder let their arrows fly, three arrows flying with a silver stream and red sparkles following, the other three a golden stream and green sparkles following. The arrows flew faster than Glade's Sarominae sending positive magic throughout his body.

Silver and Twinblade sent forth miniature lighting inferno balls that fused with Glade's Sarominae Necarose. Noel and Melody sang a darker tune that greatly strengthened the energy blast. Nightwalker screamed in denial as he tried to break free from Twin's swords but the energy blast screeched and collided with him.

Nightwalker was filled with pain and rage. He denied the truth of these… Heroes and what they stood for. Nightwalker tightened his body enduring the pain and snapped Twinblade's swords in half.

Getting to his feet Nightwalker fought back with his negative energy focusing all of his hate into one blast. Glade felt the struggle happening, "Scarlet! Thunder! Take him down!" he yelled. Thunder and Scarlet shot their arrows furiously hitting Nightwalker squarely in the chest and piercing through his legs!

"He's not even flinching!" Scarlet screamed. Nightwalker pushed the blast back walking towards the heroes and smiled darkly. A voice cried out, "Fear not my little ponies… My blessing resides within all of you…" it said.

Glade looked up recognizing the voice, "You're-" he was cut off as the memory of a white alicorn with red hair came to him. Glade smiled, "Mother…" he whispered. A great burst of magic blasted forth from Glade strengthening the heroes. Glade's eyes were glowing brightly with a white light, "Together there are always greater forces… Friendship, Love, you can name any amount of light deities. They all stand before the forces of darkness. We're the Heroes of Equestria! Let our light stand by those that stand for all that is right!" Glade yelled with an echo.

Nightwalker's eyes widened as the energy blast roared and consumed his body! Dust and sand cleared away and a great trench separated the land from sea and nothing remained of Nightwalker or Twinblade's swords. A shockwave shook Scarlet's mind, "You think it that easy to destroy darkness?!" Nightwalker's voice echoed throughout Scarlet's mind. Another shockwave shook her mind and the ponies were all sent back to their original bodies.

Scarlet opened her eyes and saw her friends waking up and Glade sat next to her with a bright smile, "Had a good sleep?" he laughed. Scarlet blushed and hugged Glade, "Ahem..." Silver's voice piped.

Glade turned and the remaining hero's and smiled, "Look's like Nightshade's still by our side even without his physical body," he said. Everyone turned to him in confusion. Glade scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Nightshade's currently in a state between life and death. He's alive… Just scattered across the realms. His battle with Nightwalker was to unite us," he said.

The others nodded and Twinblade smiled, "So where do we go from here on out?" he asked. Glade frowned, "I'm not sure," he said. "I think I know what you should do," a voice called from within the palace. The Heroes turned to see Star Bright Silver standing in the door way with a trunk beside her.

"The seven of you have demonstrated even without the aid of magical artifacts and greater heroes you can fight darkness together. There are many realms that have yet to claim the new era of heroes that shall not be noticed by the main events of time. Nightshade is scattered to the winds biding his time. A great battle is waiting to unfold and Nightwalker shall try to return even more powerful than he was now. Together you shall be the first ambassador's of the realms. Together you shall unite the remaining unknown heroes and fight Nightwalker's forces should they ever arise. Are you up to the task?" She asked.

The heroes looked to one another and Silver spoke, "Lady Star Bright I agree with you full heartedly. I will gladly accept this honor," he said. Glade walker by Silver's side, "You can count me in too!" he said. Scarlet smacked Glade across the back of the head, "Hey Sparkles you best not be forgetting about me! I'm coming along as well!" she said.

Melody skipped forward and nodded. Thunder chuckled deeply and bowed before Star Bright. Noel blushed and remembered his encounter back in the Canterlot Catacombs. Looking to his new companions he knew the road would be tough… Yet somehow…. Deep in his heart Noel felt the urge to go with them and smiled laughing at the thought of true adventure's once more!

Twinblade bounced behind Silver, "Hey you can't forget about me! I'm not letting you out of my sights you hear me Silver?" he said. Silver grimaced and then chuckled. Star Bright smiled, *A true band of heroes has emerged in this first confrontation… I hope you knew what you were doing Nightshade… Soon greater powers shall awaken and I'm afraid even these ponies… No not ponies. The Heroes of Equestria shall not be enough to quell the darkness. Let your light guide us Nightshade The Gallant. For if you don't the realms will surely be doomed…* she thought.

Glade turned to Star Bright and smiled, "Worry not dear lady… I promise we shall not let you down!" he said. A spark lit in Star's eyes as she looked at Glade, *He really took after you Nightshade…* she thought. With a smile on her face Star Bright led the heroes to Twilight's throne room where the mane 6 had gathered.

"I have created a portal that will allow you all to enter the Sentient Palace at will whenever you please. You will be called upon sometime soon. Be prepared for whatever may come my ponies. Stay bright and keep looking to the stars. Enjoy your peace and always keep each other up and never look back," Star Bright said.

The ponies nodded and smiled, "We shall see you soon Star Bright," Glade said. The mane 6 giggled hearing Glade call her so formal. Star Bright smiled and walked through a mirror with the color's of the rainbow around it and a star light gem at the top.

Glade smiled, *Let darkness come. We're ready!* he thought. The sun began to set and laughter and cheers could be heard from the rainbow light kingdom. An ending had occurred only for a greater beginning to unfold…


End file.
